<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore by RLandH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446590">Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH'>RLandH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT OF ORIGINAL CHARACTER(S), A lot of OC - Freeform, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, But he did not end well, Clary/Jace - Freeform, Cose, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Historical References, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Italiano | Italian, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magnus Bane Remind his life, Magnus can't say no to a frieds, Magnus has a issues, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Magnus Bane, Past Relationship(s), Post-Book Series: The Dark Artifices, Protective Magnus Bane, Pseudo-History, Ragnor Fell is So Done, Simon/Isabelle, Slice of Life, Supportive Magnus Bane, Warlock Lore, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlocks, historic character fictionalised, pangborn family shadowhunters, ragnor fell had a lover, sad past, shadowhunters lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane ha un problema: non sa dire di no ad un’amica; il resto va fuori controllo.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Ah” aveva accettato Magnus con leggera indignazione, “Sarei percepito solo così?” aveva chiesto risentito, “Sono uno stregone di quattrocento anni con una carriera rinomata, tra cui, vorrei ricordare, la fuga su una mongolfiera con Maria Antonietta e la stesura degli Accordi” aveva aggiunto, suo marito lo aveva guardato con estremo stupore, “Ma sarei considerato solo come il marito di Alec? Cioè non fraintendetemi, adoro essere considerato il marito-di-Alec. Tipo mi piace così tanto che potrebbe essere il mio secondo nome, il Grande Magnus Marito-di-Alec Bane, suona benissimo, ma ecco, una persona si aspetta un po’ più di riconoscimento. Ho anche formato una setta che è diventata problematica ad un certo punto” aveva detto. Voleva che il discorso fosse serio, ma non c’era riuscito e dal sorriso teso di Tessa, per nascondere la risata gli sembrava evidente.</i><br/>Alla fine la stregona aveva riso ed anche sul marito, che aveva posato la fronte sulla sua spalla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/others(past), Ragnor Fell/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AB OVO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salve benvenuti qui, o lettori impavidi, che avete avuto coraggio di aprire questa storia sgangherata, che spero potrete apprezzare in qualche oscuro modo.<br/>Prima però, cono un paio di fastidiosissime premesse (verrà il giorno in cui inizierò una storia senza premesse, ma quel giorno non è oggi). La prima: a dispetto del titolo (parecchio pretenzioso), questa storia vuole essere una storia divertente, non comica, ma divertente (con qualche momento di riflessione qua e là, sfortunatamente per me ho la profondità emotiva di una pozzanghera).<br/>Seconda: La storia è piena di OC, so che a molte persone potrebbero non piacere, però ci sono (per lo più Shadowhunter e Stregoni, perché mi piacciono tanto) ed in realtà questa storia è nata dall’idea di avere una Ragnor/OC.<br/>Terza(Riguarda spoiler): tecnicamente la storia si svolge tempo dopo La Regina dell’Aria e delle Tenebre (che confesso, shame on me, non ho letto) quindi potrebbe contenere spoiler di questo libro (mi sono documentata un po’), però contiene sfacciati spoiler de Il Libro Perduto del Bianco (e tecnicamente ho deciso di ignorare ogni sorta di ipotesi futura su il Libro Nero dei Morti).<br/>Quarta (sono pessima): con Magnus mi sono presa un paio di libertà con la sua storia passata (incluso il suo nome) e con la timeline degli shadowhunter (un po’), infondo è una fanfiction.<br/>Okay, fine premesse, oltre ciò, sì la storia ha una certa componente Malec(principalmente perchè sono una ship B E L L A), ma io non so scrivere robe romantiche e questa non è una storia molto romantica, tutto sommato. Insomma, è un'avventura.<br/>Buona Lettura,<br/>RLandH</p><p>Ps – Il titolo vuol dire letteralmente: Dall’Uovo, che è una locuzione latina per intendere “Dalle più remote origini”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Giustizia
mosse il mio alto fattore</span>
  </i>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Ab
Ovo</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Eri
mai stato qui?”
aveva domandato il giovane, mentre osservava il suo amico ed il suo
maestro nascondere
il viso sotto un cappuccio scuro, “No” aveva
confessato onesta mentre si destreggiava
tra le vie intricate della città.<br/>
<i>Costantinopoli.</i><br/>
<i>Istanbul</i>.<br/>
Antica e potente.<br/>
Era bastato che si avvicinassero appena alla Capitale <i>de facto</i>
dell’impero ottomano perché lui, che era ancora
ignorante di tutto, potesse
riconoscerne il vibrante potere; da esserne investito. Ogni mattone,
ogni
ciottolo, ogni cosa di quella città risultava intriso di
magia. Una antica e
potente.<br/>
Fratello Zebulon gli aveva raccontato che il Mercato delle Ombre di
Parigi
fosse il più antico – e lui non vedeva
l’ora di vederlo – ma
quello di Istanbul era sicuramente il più
grande e il più spettacolare.<br/>
L’<i>altro </i>aveva detto di non essere mai
stato lì, né nella città,
né
all’interno del mercato, ma dalla sicurezza che aveva
mostrato nel seguire nel percorso,
senza dover chiedere informazioni o un minimo di esitazione,
così come la
certezza dei suoi movimenti, pareva evidente, a lui, che il suo amico
gli
avesse mentito.<br/>
A quella stessa maniera, era ovvio che non volesse farsi riconoscere;
questo
però non lo stupiva affatto, si era accorto che il suo
maestro era una persona
a volte troppo sospetta e, giustamente, paranoica.<br/>
Nel corso del tempo aveva visto il suo mentore spesso ricorrere al
glamour o
alle maschere per nascondere il viso verdissimo agli occhi dei mondani,
era
ovvio che non fosse quello scopo, il mercato delle ombre di Istambul
pullulava
a destra e manca di ogni creatura. Però il suo amico aveva
il cappuccio scuro
sceso sul viso ed un foulard legato sul volto, che ne copriva la punta
del naso
e le labbra, dandoli l’aspetto di uno spettro avviluppato nel
nero, lasciando visibile
solo una porzione di verde della pelle, da cui spiccavano gli occhi
scuri.<br/>
“È qui che si trova il Sommo Stregone di
Istanbul?” aveva domandato lui poi,
sapeva che fossero andati lì per incontrare tale soggetto.
“No” aveva risposto
Ragnor senza fermare la sua camminata scivolando, attento tra la gente,
mentre
lui di rimando cercava di evitare la spallate degli abitanti che
popolavano la
strada del mercato e gli occhi intriganti rivolti verso di loro.<br/>
“Ragazzino” aveva sussurrato una voce, si era
voltato, sentendosi chiamare,
“Vuoi provare degli ottimi falafel?” aveva chiesto
una giovane fata con la
pelle scura come le foglie di tek, gli occhi blu intensi che coprivano
l’intera
sclera e capelli d’oro, vestita di foglie d’edera e
tralci. Bellissima.<br/>
Aveva voltato il capo per cercare il suo compagno, “No,
giovane Fey” aveva risposto
proprio quest’ultimo, posando una mano sulla sua spalla, per
trascinarlo
nuovamente verso la sua rotta. “Cosa ti ha insegnato Fratello
Juan?” aveva
domandato retorico il suo maestro, guardandolo con uno sguardo di
disappunto.<br/>
“Compra dalla fate non accettare le loro offerte”
aveva ripetuto placido, “Non
sei più un ragazzino, devi cominciare a fare
attenzione” lo aveva rimproverato,
prima di infilarsi in un vicolo, dove altra gente ancora più
discutibile aveva
cercato di vederle l’oro oggetti, ma la loro camminata non
aveva avuto
ulteriori interruzioni.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span><br/>
Dopo una serie di svolte a sinistra, di cui non aveva tenuto il conto,
intervallate
da due a destra ed un licantropo assolutamente certo di aver creato il
filtro
del vero amore, il suo compagno aveva arrestato la sua frettolosa
camminata.<br/>
“Ho mentito a Fratello Zebulon” aveva confidato
guardandolo di sottecchi, “Non
siamo venuti ad Istanbul per conoscere Solyman Ibn” aveva
ammesso colpevole,
bussando poi contro la porta.<br/>
Questa era di un legno nero lucido, massiccio, con i cardini in ferro, sulla sommità di
essa era stata appesa una
maschera, con un sorriso raccapricciante e largo. Le aveva studiate,
sapeva servissero
per scacciare il male da quella soglia.<br/>
L’uomo a cui aveva fatto riferimento il suo maestro, Solyman
Ibn, era il Sommo
Stregone della città di Istambul, la persona che erano
venuti a trovare, o
almeno così avrebbe dovuto essere. “Siamo qui per
incontrare Iusta” aveva spiegato
pratico il suo mentore. Uno spioncino tondo che scavava la porta, si
era aperto;
era di un metallo dorato ed un occhio aveva fatto capolino. Ci aveva
impiegato qualche
momento, ma aveva realizzato che la frase pronunciata dal suo
accompagnatore
non era per lui, ma per l’occhio. Dopo un secondo di
esitazione da dietro la
porta, l’altro aveva ceduto ed aveva abbassato il fazzolo che
ne oscurava la
faccia, rivelando la parte inferiore del suo viso.<br/>
“Ragnor Fell” era stata la bassa risposta che
avevano ricevuto, poi la porta si
era aperta, così quello definitivamente aveva fatto
scivolare fuori anche il
cappuccio, lasciando liberi i capelli bianchissimi e le corna.<br/>
Dietro la porta c’era semplicemente un uomo, sembrava
mondano, se non fosse
stato per gli occhi curiosi e scintillanti.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Non
accettare nulla da
qui” si era raccomandato poi Ragnor, “Altre
fate?” aveva chiesto sogghignante
lui, “<i>Anche</i>” aveva confidato
secco, “Ma per lo più non voglio occuparmi
di uno stregone ragazzino in estasi” lo aveva rimproverato.<br/>
Ecco, <i>sì</i>, quello sembrava sinceramente
divertente – e da fare, doveva
appuntarselo da qualche parte.<br/>
Ragnor lo aveva guidato all’interno del giardino di un
cortile porticato. Il palazzo
moresco riverberava di colori vibranti, così come i fiori
che adornavano il
giardino.<br/>
Il corridoio porticato, composto da pilastri rossi, si affacciava su
stanze, i
cui usci erano nascosti da tende chiare.<br/>
Dalle ombre proiettate dalle tende e dai rumori che udiva, specie
quando si
erano lasciati alle spalle il giardino per entrare in un corridoio
riccamente
decorato, avrebbe immaginato quello fosse un bordello – i
fratelli avrebbero
potuto risentirsi molto – ma poi era passato davanti una
sala, dove aveva osservato
tre figure mano nella mano attorno ad un cerchio. Praticavano
incantesimi.<br/>
Così alla fine aveva chiesto: “Chi è
Iusta? Che posto è questo?”<br/>
“La stregona che siamo venuti ad incontrare” aveva
raccontato poi il mentore, “Che
non è la Somma Stregona di Istanbul” aveva
considerato il più giovane, tra sé e
sé, ma sapeva che Ragnor lo aveva sentito ugualmente,
“Solamente per sua
volontà” aveva risposto di fatti, fermandosi
davanti una tenda da un intenso
colore rosso.<br/>
Aveva rivolto verso di lui uno sguardo piuttosto teso,
“Questa è una <i>Domus
Magicae<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><b><span>[1]</span></b></span></span></span></a></i>,
un luogo che dovrai evitare di raccontare ai Fratelli di aver
visitato” lo aveva
avvertito. Lui aveva annuito, mentre osservava Ragnor scostare una
tenda di
raso rosso, per entrare in una stanza.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Due
giovani stregoni”
aveva cinguettato una voce in <i>greco</i>, allora lui
l’aveva vista, su un’ottomana
c’era una donna, stesa, indossava una lunga veste crema,
sopra un peplo
porpora,non
mancavano attorno ai polsi
sottili ed il collo di cigno collane tempestate di gemme lucenti e file
di
perle bianche.<br/>
Però sembrava mondana, in tutto, l’incarnato
olivastro, gli occhi scuri ed i
capelli corvini raccolti in una treccia spessa che scivolava da una
spalla sul
petto florido.<br/>
Mangiava dell’uva con un certo gusto.<br/>
“Ragnor Fell, sei diventato un uomo mentre ero
distratta” aveva commentato lei,
tirandosi su, facendo inavvertitamente cadere la ciotola dal suo
ventre, ma
invece che crollare rovinosamente a terra, essa si era posata
delicatamente.<br/>
“Sono passati molti anni, Iusta” aveva sussurrato
lui, chinandosi su un
ginocchio e baciandole
dita della mano
sinistra della donna, con un tono amorevole.<br/>
Si era accorto come Ragnor fosse sempre cedevole al gentil sesso, ma
che la
voce stucchevole che aveva utilizzato con la donna non sembrava
rispettare la
sua usuale verve romantica, non riusciva a capire se fosse
più sincero o meno,
era come se la sua voce fosse tinta di
un’intensità diversa.<br/>
“Ho sentito che ora sei in terra <i>iberica</i>,
che insegni ai nephilim” aveva
valutato, “<i>Londinium</i> ti è
venuta a noia?” aveva indagato Iusta tirandosi
su.<br/>
Ragnor aveva riportato fosse una stregona, però non lo
sembrava affatto, forse
aveva un ottimo glamour. “<i>Insegna ai bambini,
insegnerai agli uomini</i>”
aveva detto lo stregone dalla pelle verde, con un viso granitico.
“Sì” aveva
considerato Iusta, prima di continuare: “Anche mia madre
aveva questi bislacchi
pensieri” aveva commentato, puntando gli occhi su di lui in
quel momento, con
le braccia alla vita, interessata, accorgendosi della sua presenza.
“Ma con mio
fratello ha ottenuto lo stesso effetto che ho avuto io quando ho
provato ad
insegnare gli scacchi ad una gallina” aveva ridacchiato con
una punta di
cattiveria, tornando a guardare nuovamente verso Ragnor.<br/>
C’era qualcosa di predatorio in lei.<br/>
E di potente.<br/>
Fratello Zabulon aveva detto loro che gli stregoni potevano percepirne
altri,
la loro potenza, in base alla loro genealogia.<br/>
Iusta era sicuramente una stregona, una davvero potente, nonostante il
suo
aspetto.<br/>
“Non ho particolare amore per i figli degli Angeli, ma i
fratelli Silenti di
Toledo e di Madrid si sono dimostrati visionari” aveva
concesso Ragnor, aveva
rivolto un’occhiata verso di lui, che era stato raccolto da
quella branchia dei
cacciatori ed era stato educato da loro.<br/>
Ragnor aveva cominciato con lui e poi con i bambini nephilim,
affinché non
temessero e diffidassero dei nascosti, come loro.<br/>
“<i>Non lo so</i>” aveva confidato
Iusta, “Non riesco <i>ancora </i>ad
abituarmi a loro” aveva ammesso cupa.<br/>
“Lei esisteva prima degli Shadowhunters?” aveva
domandato confuso e sconvolto
lui, allora Iusta aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso di lui, “Si,
gattino” aveva
detto solamente, dandoli un buffetto con un dito sul naso.<br/>
Era più bassa di lui, aveva delle spalle larghe e nonostante
avesse un viso
giovane, senza una ruga, immortale, forse una giovane donna nella
metà della
ventina, i suoi occhi erano quelli di una vecchia e non aveva dubbi,
dopo
quell’ultima notizia che Iusta fosse <i>antica</i>.<br/>
“L’ultima volta che sei stato qui, Ragnor hai
guadagnato il perpetuo odio della
verdula Hurrem” aveva ghignato Iusta, “Ha offerto
il proprio peso in scaglie di
<i>drakon</i> a chiunque gli avesse portato la tua
testa” aveva raccontato, con
un sorriso maligno che le serpeggiava il viso. “Ma tu non hai
bisogno di
scaglie di drakon” aveva risposto con estrema calma Ragnor,
dal tono non pareva
minimamente turbato dal commento di Iusta.<br/>
“No, hai ragione non mi servono ma non mi dispiacerebbero,
però, ammetto di
preferire avere il tuo faccino intorno” aveva ghignato
divertita, “Ed io adoro esserti
intorno” aveva risposto Ragnor, c’era una certa
sincerità nelle sue parole.<br/>
Iusta aveva non aveva perso il sorriso maligno, ma aveva continuato:
“Eppure,
per quanto io sia sicura di me, e lo sono, abbastanza da scatenare una
guerra
per vendicarmi di un solo uomo; so per certo che non è della
mia compagnia che sei
venuto in cerca” aveva sussurrato dedicando un famelico bacio
a Ragnor, che ne
era rimasto incantato per un istante, poi la donna aveva voltato lo
sguardo verso
di lui, con occhi neri e brillanti.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hai
degli occhi
splendidi” aveva valutato, “<i>Come i
cancelli dell’averno</i> – fidati: ci ho
dato un occhio lungo” aveva considerato, allungando una mano
verso di lui per
portarla sulla sua guancia.<br/>
Lui era rimasto fermo, immobile, per quel commento.<br/>
<i>Come i cancelli dell’inferno</i>, anche sua
madre un giorno lo aveva detto.<br/>
“Sei venuto qui per lui, vero?” aveva domandato
retorica Iusta, lo aveva detto
guardando lui, ma la domanda era chiaramente rivolta per Ragnor,
“Si” aveva
risposto l’altro, anche se sembrava in quel momento inutile.<br/>
“Come ti chiami?” aveva chiesto questa volta Iusta,
con un tono caldo ed
accomodante, “<i>Nicolao Diostelevante<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><b><span>[2]</span></b></span></span></span></a></i>”
aveva risposto lui.<br/>
“Questo è un nome da orfano” aveva
considerato la stregona, “Il genere che ti
danno in un brefotrofio” aveva aggiunto, “Quindi:
come ti chiami <i>veramente</i>?”
aveva domandato nuovamente la stregona.<br/>
Doveva riconoscere che era così, erano stati i Fratelli
Silenti a chiamarlo
così, era un nome momentaneo, perché potesse
allontanarsi da quel nome che sua
madre gli aveva dato e che non sentiva più suo, dopo il
fuoco.<br/>
“<i>Harta Dijikastra<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><b><span>[3]</span></b></span></span></span></a></i>”
aveva pronunciato quel nome come se fosse stato ardente sulla sua
lingua, <i>Tesoro</i>,
come sua madre ed il suo patrigno lo avevano considerato
all’inizio, prima che
i suoi occhi e le sue dita scintillassero.<br/>
Era un nome ormai dimenticato e perduto, che faceva male sulla sua
lingua, così
come nel suo cuore.<br/>
“Questo immagino sia il nome che tua madre ti ha
dato” aveva valutato Iusta, “<i>Ma
non è il tuo nome</i>” aveva considerato,
“Il nome di uno stregone” aveva
aggiunto, lasciando la sua guancia, aveva la mano fredda e umida, come
quella
di un corpo in ammollo, “Ragnor Fell, Anubis Syme, Hypathia
Vyx” aveva ripetuto
quei titoli con calma, “Un nome che puoi … anzi
devi <i>sceglierti</i>” aveva
rivelato, aveva una voce profonda, oscura.<br/>
Iusta aveva preso la sua mano e lo aveva guidato a sedersi
sull’ottomana e lui
l’aveva seguita senza resistenza “Quanti anni hai,
Nicolao?” aveva domandato
poi, pronunciando quel nome con denti strettissimi, “<i>Molti</i>”
aveva
risposto lui, recuperando coscienza, “Una buona
risposta” aveva riso Iusta,
“Non sei poi un insegnante così mediocre, allora,
Ragnor” aveva valutato.<br/>
Anche il suo amico si era accomodato, su una canapè che
aveva fatto apparire
dal nulla, “Allora perché siete qui?”
aveva domandato, mentre faceva
volteggiare di nuovo il piatto con l’uva sotto i loro nasi,
lui l’aveva
evitata, mentre lo stregone più maturo non aveva avuto
reticenze.<br/>
“Voglio sapere di chi sono figlio” aveva sussurrato
Harta.<br/>
“Ah” aveva mormorato Iusta, “<i>Di
un demone, no</i>?” aveva proposto, ma il
silenzio dei due era quanto mai stato eloquente, “Un giorno
capirò perché tutti
sono così ossessionati da voler conoscere quale essere gli
ha messi in questo
mondo” aveva mormorato affranta Iusta, “Io non ci
tenevo molto” aveva
soppesato, “Neanche a me importa” aveva ammesso
candido Ragnor, “Ma a lui si,
conta questo” aveva valutato, “Sei una delle
stregone più antiche che conosco e
probabilmente la più talentuosa” aveva aggiunto.<br/>
“Tu vizi il mio ego, Ragnor, ti prego non smettere
mai” aveva riso, voltando
nuovamente il viso verso Harta, “Non troverai le risposte che
cerchi in quella
scoperta, voglio che tu ne sia consapevole” lo aveva
avvertito, c’era un che di
materno nella sua voce.<br/>
“<i>Voglio</i>” aveva insistito Harta.<br/>
Iusta aveva scosso il volta sconsolato, prima diposare l’indice sotto il mento del ragazzo,
per studiarlo appena, “Occhi gialli come quelli di un
felino” aveva sussurrato,
“Bellissimi” aveva mormorato, “Di tratti
demoniaci ne ho visti, ma sono rari
così belli ed eleganti” aveva rivelato.<br/>
<i>E discreti</i>.<br/>
Questo non lo aveva detto, ma Harta lo aveva letto nella sua voce.<br/>
Eppure tanto erano bastati per condannarlo la sua fragile fanciullezza
al
marcire.<br/>
“Tu non ne hai” aveva commentato alla fine,
“Non si chiedono mai i tratti
demoniaci ad una signora” lo aveva rimproverato, prima di
voltarsi verso
Ragnor, “Questo è colpa tua, pistacchio”
lo aveva rimproverato.<br/>
Iusta era tornata a guardare Harta poi, “Ho solo un glamour
incredibilmente
raffinato; l’età da molte conoscenze”
aveva risposto Iusta, tirando le mani via
dal viso del ragazzo per portarle al suo stesso collo e sfilare la
lunga
collana arrotolata di perle, per liberare il collo nudo aggraziato da
cigno.<br/>
Improvvisamente la carnagione olivastra di Iusta aveva assunto una
gradazione diversa,
un grigiolino lucido, con dei riflessi azzurri, era come guardare il
viso d’una
statua. Marmoreo, <i>letteralmente</i>. <br/>
Il corvino dei capelli aveva perso lucentezza, si era fatto
più opaco, però
erano ancora capelli. Tutto quello che non era cambiato per nulla di
lei, erano
gli occhi carbone.<br/>
“Oh” aveva commentato Harta, “Questa
è la prima volta che ti vedo senza protezione
nella tua magia” aveva considerato Ragnor, “Sembri
una statua …” aveva provato
Harta, “Si, ho fatto valutare la mia pelle, <i>marmor
carystium<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><b><span>[4]</span></b></span></span></span></a></i>”
aveva confidato frettolosamente Iusta, “Conosco qualche
collezionista che mi
vorrebbe immobile nell’androne del suo palazzo”
aveva ridacchiato con un certo
nervosismo.<br/>
Probabilmente, nonostante i lunghi secoli sulle sue spalle, Iusta per
prima non
si sentiva ancora a suo agio con il suo medesimo viso.<br/>
Harta si chiese se un giorno almeno lui si sarebbe abituato.<br/>
Iustaaveva
allungato nuovamente la mano
verso il viso di Nicolao per toccarlo ancora, non era cambiato al
tatto, la sua
pelle era sempre fredda, “Nonostante la mia pelle sembri
fatta di marmo, non
sono una statua, sono ancora una cosa viva, <i>sotto</i>”
aveva confermato la
sua impressione.<br/>
“Quando ero più giovane … avevo forse
cinquecento anni o giù di lì” aveva
parlato Iusta, “Conobbi uno stregone a Rus’ di
Kiev” aveva confessato, “I suoi
occhi erano come i tuoi, felini e feraci” aveva confidato,
“Diceva di essere
una Antica Maledizione” aveva aggiunto poi.<br/>
“I<i>usta</i>” era stato il muto
rimprovero di Ragnor, “Solo che non visse a lungo
per dimostrarlo, aveva un potere tale che lo condusse
all’oblio” aveva
mormorato, “Sapere cosa fosse lo aveva guidato ad un eterno
stato di dolore e
questo lo ha consumato” aveva commentato.<br/>
“Cos’è una Antica
Maledizione?” aveva domandato Harta, “Sono i figli
dei
Principi Infernali, degli Angeli Caduti” aveva confidato,
“I più potenti e
pericolosi tra noi, anche e soprattutto per loro stessi”
aveva confidato.<br/>
“Mio padre è un Principe Infernale?”
aveva domandato confuso Harta, “Uno di
quegli angeli caduti nella perdizione per seguire la stella del
mattino, sì,
Nicolao” aveva confermato Iusta.<br/>
Nel suo tono, nel suo viso, c’era più
consapevolezza e dolore di quanto fosse
stato fino a quel momento, tutto quel divertimento e gioco che era
esistito
fino a quel momento s’era completamente assopito, lasciando
una cruda consapevolezza.<br/>
“Anche tu” era stato l’unico sussurro di
Ragnor, “Non cercare tuo padre,
Nicolao” aveva sussurrato Iusta, “Incontrare il
proprio demoniaco padre è
orribile” aveva raccontato, “I demoni sono creature
di solo male, non possano
che istillare dubbi in te, nella tua vita, nelle tue scelte”
aveva confidato, “<i>Perché
essere buono, se la mia stessa natura non me lo permette?</i>”
aveva chiesto
retorica.<br/>
“Ma incontrare un principe dell’inferno
è peggio. Un demone nasce maligno, ma
un angelo caduto è una creatura di sommo bene che ha scelto
il male” aveva
aggiunto, “Un male inesplicabile in lingua mortale”
aveva aggiunto, c’era
dolore nelle sue parole, descriveva un sentimento che doveva esserle
rimasto
bruciante nel petto.<br/>
“Hai incontrato tuo padre?” aveva domandato Harta,
“Una volta” aveva confidato
Iusta, “Una creatura splendida, come io non lo ero, quasi
abbagliate, che non poté
far altro che istigarmi un unico dubbio” aveva confidato.<br/>
“Quale?” aveva chiesto Harta.<br/>
“Come sarebbe stato se non avesse scelto di seguire
Lucifero?” aveva domandato
retorica, “E come sarei stata io?” aveva chiesto,
spostando le mani fredde dal
viso di Harta per guardarsele. Una pelle dura rigida, sfumata, come
quella di
una scultura.<br/>
“Nicolao, non cercare di scoprire chi è tuo padre,
te lo dice una vecchia
signora che ha rubato molti anni a questa vita” aveva
aggiunto.<br/>
Ma sia Harta sia Iusta erano consapevoli di quanto quella preghiera
sarebbe
rimasta inascoltata.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Prima
che uno dei due
rompesse quel sinistro silenzio che si era venuto a creare, un fuoco
brillante
aveva illuminato la stanza. Nicolao sapeva cosa fossero: messaggi di
fuoco, non
ne aveva mai ricevuto uno, però.<br/>
Iusta aveva raccolto il foglietto con discreto interesse, schiudendolo
e
leggendolo attentamente. Ragnor aveva posato una mano sulla spalla di
Nicolao in
un gesto paterno. La strega aveva bruciato il resto del messaggio con
una
fiammella che aveva acceso con le sue mani, la scintilla dei poteri
sprigionata
dalle sue dita era di un argento sottile appena percettibili.<br/>
“Cattive notizie?” aveva chiesto Ragnor,
“Non so, può darsi” aveva risposto Iusta
con un sorriso cristallino sulle labbra, come se la
possibilità non la toccasse
per nulla, però si era chinata per raccogliere nuovamente la
collana di perle
che aveva fatto cadere per terra ed indossarla di nuovo.<br/>
Il glamour l’aveva avvolta di nuovo, facendola apparire
nuovamente come una
splendida donna mondana priva di imperfezioni. “Antonius Vir
mi ha chiesto di
raggiungerlo nel Labirinto Spirale e non lo ha fatto in vece
privata” aveva
ammesso poi con un po’ più di cupezza. “Oh”
si era lasciato sfuggire Ragnor, “Allora non ti tratterremo,
ci sentiremo prossimamente,
se vorrai aiutarci” aveva detto pratico il suo maestro. Gli
occhi neri di Iusta
non lo avevano lasciato però, “O potreste venire
con me, non c’era scritto che non
dovessi avere compagnia” aveva annunciato, “Il
Consiglio mi rende sempre
nervosa” aveva aggiunto Iusta, ma Harta era abbastanza
sveglio da riconoscere
che stesse mentendo sfacciatamente.<br/>
Nicolao aveva guardato Ragnor con occhi pieni d’aspettativa,
non poteva vedere sé
stesso, ma era certo che la sua espressione tradisse a pieno il suo
interesse. Improvviso.<br/>
Prima che il suo maestro potesse rispondere Iusta aveva ripreso a
parlare, “Sono
sicura che tu non abbia ancora portato questo piccolo <i>tesoretto
</i>al luogo
a cui appartiene” aveva aggiunto.<br/>
“Cos’è il Labirinto a
Spirale?” aveva indagato subito sfacciato Harta,
“Il
luogo cui ogni stregone può fare ritorno, non è
proprio come avere una casa, ma
ci si avvicina” aveva buttato fuori, “Ed
è sicuramente un luogo più carino
rispetto un istituto di nephilim o le loro tetre Città
Silenti” aveva
scherzato.<br/>
Nicolao aveva guardato Ragnor aspettando la sua risposta,
“C’è una bella
biblioteca che potrai visitare” aveva concesso.<br/>
“Oh, San Giovanni, <i>Alberello mio</i>, non
poteremo un bambino in una
biblioteca, ci sono un sacco di posti molto più
stimolanti” era stato rimproverato
Iusta.<br/>
Nicolao decise che quella strega gli piaceva, specie perché
sembrava essere così
pungente con Ragnor.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"></p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span></span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p class="MsoFootnoteText"><a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span>[1]</span></span></span></span></a>
Letteralmente Casa Magica (mi sono rifatta al concetto di Domus
Ecclesiae)
ovvero un luogo dove gli stregoni, fey e co si radunano per fare
incantesimi/riti/etc non troppo legali – o almeno
così le ho pensate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p class="MsoFootnoteText"><a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span>[2]</span></span></span></span></a>
Nicolao
da San Nicola, protettore dei bambini, Diostelevante, letteralmente:
Dio-ti-allevi</p>
</div><div>
  <p class="MsoFootnoteText"><a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3"><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span><span class="MsoFootnoteReference"><span>[3]</span></span></span></span></a>
Dikijastra
è un cognome olandese standard, mentre Harta è
una parola che vuol dire Tesoro
in indonesiano (secondo google translate)</p>
</div><a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3957266&amp;i=1#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">
  <span class="MsoFootnoteReference">
    <span>
      <span class="MsoFootnoteReference">
        <span>[4]</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</a><br/>Marmo<br/>Carystium, traducibile in Marmo di Karystos, così veniva<br/>chiamato in epoca<br/>romana il tipo di marmo conosciuto oggi come Marmo Cipollino (verde)
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Somma Appendice di Brooklyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus non sa dire di no</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prima di tutto, sto facendo un trasloco, quindi ho poco tempo per scrivere, per ora, quindi bho, non ho idea di quando riuscirò ad aggiornare di nuovo – speriamo a breve.<br/>Seconda cosa: pesanti spoiler per TDA (Come avevo detto) fino ad un certo punto perché non lo ho letto (shame on me). Bene, oltre questo, avevo pensato di usare un altro titolo in latino per darmi un tono, ma alla fine ho già messo un titolo pretenzioso che ho pensato di abbassare il tono.<br/>Comunque ringranzio chiunque abbia letto/seguito/ricordato, grazie &lt;3<br/>Buona Lettura<br/>RLandH<br/>Ps - Un ringraziamento ad Arwen Fenice &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A volte non ti manca la nostra intimità” aveva chiesto Alec buttandosi sul letto, era rimasto lì fermo, senza battere ciglio. Suo marito aveva appena sistemato a dormire Max, che era ancora un vibrante bambino stregone che esplodeva di potere, che aveva fatto vivere ai suoi genitori una ruggente notte in bianco. Magnus invece era appena rientrato, di prima lena, esausto (dalla notte insonne) ed aveva accompagnato loro figlio maggiore alla colonia estiva.  <br/>Lo avevano fatto sotto consiglio spassionato di Jocelyn Garroway, cosa che non era dispiaciuto neanche a Magnus, meno dover fare tutti i diorami, specie perché Alec aveva vietato l’utilizzo della magia.<br/>Magnus aveva ancora le dita sporche di colla e brillanti dalla notte prima – e per la prima volta questo non era esattamente di suo gusto. “Lo abbiamo ora?” aveva proposto poi lo stregone, accarezzando la testa del compagno, “Se non … aspettassi alcuni ambasciatori di diversi istituti” aveva risposto Alec.<br/>“Come è dura la vita da First Lord dei Nephilim” aveva risposto Magnus rovesciandosi nuovamente all’indietro, ma Alec ne approfitto per stendersi su di lui e stamparli un bacio sulle labbra, prima dolce, poi famelico, “Forse … abbiamo del tempo. Jace può fare gli onori di casa” aveva ridacchiato.<br/>Al momento avevano dovuto attrezzare l’Istituto di New York come sede del Consiglio e del Conclave, dopo aver perso Idris, ma non tutti erano così felici di doversi spostare fin lì ed allo stesso modo l’Istituto di New York era quel che era, non era la casa del Console.<br/>Magnus valutava però che poter ricevere così tanti ospiti ed illustri nel suo soggiorno non fosse auspicabili. A meno che non fosse stato per una festa, ma non era sicura che tutti i cacciatori filo-Alec fossero pronti ad una festa-alla-Bane. “Stai pensando a me, si?” aveva domandato Alec, allontanandosi dalle sue labbra, mentre cominciava a far scorrere i bottoni nelle asole per liberarlo dalla sua camicia, “Si, non nel mondo in cui avrei dovuto, ma si” lo aveva rassicurato Magnus, puntando i gomiti sul letto, per potersi sollevare e raggiungere le labbra di suo marito.<br/>Alec gli era venuto in contro, famelico, prima che il campanello arrestasse il loro piacevole diversivo.<br/>“Era troppo bello” aveva detto spento Alec, “Abbiamo avuto ben due minuti solo per noi, Console. Sono vittorie” aveva detto Magnus, sentendo il peso di suo marito sottrarsi da lui, “Ricordami perché il bene superiore è così necessario” aveva detto forzatamente Alec, mentre si dava una sistemata per ricevere gli ospiti. Dubitava fossero per lui, c’erano alcuni nephilim che sapeva di dover cercare il loro console in quella casa, ma la maggior parte di loro tendeva a rivolgersi all’Istituto – era probabile, dunque, che alla porta fosse per lui.<br/>Un tempo, il più visitato dei due, era proprio Magnus.</p>
<p>“Magnus, c’è Tessa!” aveva sentito strillare Alec dal soggiorno, lui si era alzato, finendo di riallacciare la camicia ed aveva recuperato il suo gilet con i lustrini che aveva abbandonato sullo schienale della sedia, quando era rientrato in camera.<br/>“Che piacere” aveva detto, quando dal corridoio aveva osservato la sua amica, seduta sul divano, “Ho suonato questa volta e porto da mangiare” aveva detto Tessa, facendo oscillare una bustina di carta bianca.<br/>Indossava un poncho fatto con l’uncinetto di un colore crema, che lasciava intravedere una camicia chiara ed una gonna pastello. I capelli scuri erano sistemati su un lato, dandole un aspetto rilassato, nonostante gli occhi grigi fossero pieni di tensione.<br/>Magnus si era lasciato cadere sul divano, mentre Tessa priva il suo sacchetto per passare un cornetto ad Alec ed uno a Magnus, “O stai ancora cercando di eliminare i carboidrati?” aveva domandato lei, con una punta di divertimento.<br/>“Si vive una volta sola” aveva replicato Magnus, raccogliendo il cornetto.<br/>Tessa aveva riso in una maniera gioviale e bella, le faceva piacere vederla così rilassata, così felice. “Jem e i bambini stanno bene?” aveva chiesto Alec, “Si, molto” aveva cinguettato lei, “Mina ha scoperto cosa succede quando pennarelli e muri entrano in contatto. Kit ha scoperto TikTok e spero per voi che i vostri figli non lo facciano mai” aveva raccontando, sorridendo, “Loro come stanno a proposito?” aveva chiesto.<br/>“Sono vivaci” aveva detto Magnus con un po’ di stanchezza nella voce, dando un sonoro morso al cornetto, “Oh, sono di Pain de Sucre” aveva detto languido, riconoscendo il favore, Tessa aveva annuito, “Solo per te” aveva specificato.<br/>“Se vuoi viziarmi così e perché hai cattive notizie” aveva realizzato poi Magnus.<br/>Tessa aveva scosso la mano, “No, non proprio almeno” aveva ceduto.<br/>Alec si era seduto vicino a lui, con sguardo serio, ma Tessa si era morsa le labbra, “Non posso sentire?” aveva chiesto con leggera preoccupazione.<br/>La sua amica ci aveva riflettuto un secondo, “No, credo che saperlo ti servirà” aveva stabilito poi con voce un po’ greve, “Antonius Vir ha deciso di dimettersi” aveva confessato.<br/>Alec aveva battuto le ciglia, “È un membro del Consiglio a Spirale, giusto?” aveva chiesto retorico, “Credo di aver letto il suo nome nella lista che mi ha dato … la strega” aveva aggiunto cotto leggermente di imbarazzo, perché non doveva aver raccolto il nome di quella. “Non ti preoccupare se non te lo ricordi. Tutti e due, il Consiglio a Spirale, è così impegnato da dimenticare completamente le formalità, tipo presentarsi. Antonius Vir per eccellenza, senza dimenticare che è rinomato per non  apprezzare molto gli Shadowhunters, vive fingendo che non esistiate, se devo essere onesto” aveva confessato Magnus.<br/>Probabilmente l’ultimo Console con cui Antonius Vir si era incontrato era stata Charlotte Fairchild nel 1901, ai funerali della Regina Vittoria, ma non ne poteva essere sicuro.<br/>“Si” aveva confermato Tessa, “Questo è anche il motivo per cui si ritira, oltre a suo dire la stanchezza” aveva spiegato lei, con un certo nervosismo.<br/>“Antonius non è un semplice membro del Consiglio, comunque, lui è il Cancelliere. Non è proprio come un Console, il Consiglio Spirale prende la decisione assieme, sempre. Ma il Cancelliere ha diritto di veto su qualsiasi cosa” aveva spiegato poi. “In pratica è quello che può decidere se il Labirinto aiuterà o meno gli Shadowhunters” aveva valutato Alec, che aveva smesso i panni dell’epico e meraviglioso guerriero, per indossare quelli molto più scomodi di Console.<br/>“Oh, anche solo consultarli, su molte faccende” aveva specificato Magnus, “Come con la faccenda della Mano Rossa” aveva ricordato Alec.<br/>Tessa aveva annuito di nuovo, “Quando un membro del consiglio si ritira o viene a mancare, si organizzano delle elezioni. Si presentano le candidature, i membri restanti del consiglio scelgono se accettarle o meno, poi si procede alla votazione; ogni stregone al mondo è chiamato a votare, anche se, be …” la spiegazione di Tessa aveva fatto una pausa lunga, “Tendiamo a farci gli affari nostri” aveva proseguito per lei Magnus, “Di fatto credo di essermi presentato ad una votazione su tre a cui sono stato convocato” aveva richiamato lo stregone.<br/>“Grazie ancora per averlo fatto, comunque” aveva detto Tessa con un certo imbarazzo, sventolandosi con una mano.<br/>Dopo la morte di Lucy e James, Tessa aveva avuto bisogno di impegnarsi in qualcosa che la tenesse a galla, che non la facesse sprofondare nella terribile realizzazione che ambedue i suoi bambini erano morti, che non la rendesse vulnerabile e alla mercè di Belial, così si era gettata a capofitto nel labirinto che era stata casa sua, il suo rifugio, fino a che il fuoco celeste non aveva curato Jem e lo stato di vita a metà in cui entrambi si erano chiusi, si era dissipato. “Il mio sostituto è molto nervoso e mi riempie continuamente di missive” aveva confidato proprio la strega, “Balthamos Roiz” aveva aggiunto.<br/>“Ha dato fuoco ad una carrozza a Parigi, nel 1779, in cui io ero dentro” aveva ricordato Magnus, era buffo perché non ricordava molto di quella serata, ricordava di essere stato a Versailles. Nonostante la patinata bellezza della Corte Reale e tutta la sfavillante lussuria trovabile in quelle stanze, Magnus doveva ammettere di aver sempre preferito Parigi, con la sua moda, con la sua storia ed anche la sua corte dei Miracoli. Era stato nella dimora dei Re, più ai tempi del Re Sole e a quelli del suo pronipote, rispetto quegli ultimi anni, ma forse la notte in cui Balthamos aveva cercato di dargli fuoco era stata una delle ultime occasioni in cui aveva visto la reggia.<br/>Alec lo stava guardando con discreta preoccupazione in viso, ma Tessa lo aveva ignorato continuando dritta come una spada, “Si, ecco, è stato lui ha scrivermi dell’intenzione di ritirarsi del Cancelliere Vir” aveva detto, voltandosi verso la sua borsetta, era piccola, di pelle, con un lungo laccio fatto a catenella di colore dorato. La forma della borsa ricordava un D, con la pancia verso il basso; Tessa l’aveva aperta ed aveva porto loro il messaggio.<br/>“Abbissale, sul serio?” aveva detto Magnus nauseato, che quella lingua la trovava fastidiosissima, Alec lo aveva raccolto con una certa perplessità guardando i caratteri, “Credo che questa lingua mi manchi” aveva ammesso poi, “Enochiano si ed Abbissale, no?” lo aveva stuzzicato Magnus raccogliendo il foglietto.<br/>Gli aveva dato una letta veloce, cercando di non confondersi troppo tra le parole.</p>
<p>Tessa abbiamo un problema.<br/>Oggi, Antonius ha deciso di ritirarsi, dice che è vecchio e stanco.<br/>Lo annuncerà a Lammas.<br/>Cosa devo fare?<br/>Aiuto.<br/>Balth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me lo ha scritto ieri sera” aveva spiegato subito Tessa, “L’annuncio sarà tra una settimana” aveva valutato lei, “Si, Lammas quest’anno cade il 31 di Luglio” aveva spiegato Magnus brevemente il messaggio a suo marito.<br/>“Immagino di dover chiedere un incontro con questo cancelliere” aveva valutato Alec, aggrottando le sopracciglia, Magnus era certo di vederlo spostare impegni ed incontri nella sua mente, per collocare quello da qualche parte. “Dubito verrebbe” aveva ammesso Tessa spenta.<br/>“Si. Più o meno e dal 1900 che Antonius evita di confrontarsi con qualsivoglia console, mandando le sue scimmie-volanti” aveva esplicato Magnus.<br/>In realtà non usciva molto neanche dal Labirito in generale, Tessa aveva giusto detto quello un attimo dopo.<br/>“Antonius ha retto il titolo di Cancelliere per cinquecento anni” aveva spiegato la stregona, “Il più lungo mai registrato. Siamo esseri eterni, ma tendiamo a non occupare mai troppo tempo la medesima posizione” aveva ammesso lei colma di imbarazzo.<br/>“Comunque Antonius si è stufato dei Nephilm entro i primi duecento anni del suo servizio e non si è sprecato a presentarsi neanche agli Accordi” aveva detto didascalico Magnus, “Perfino io lo ho incontrato solo un paio di volte” aveva raccontato.<br/>La prima volta aveva quattordici anni, era stato durante il diciassettesimo secolo, quando ancora Antonius Vir sembrava coinvolto nel suo ruolo; era assieme a Ragnor e la strana Iusta.</p>
<p>Tessa aveva battuto i tacchi delle scarpe sul parquet con un certo nervosismo, questo non aveva impedito al Presidente Mao di fare un agguato alle sue gambe per acciambellarsi sul suo bacino. Dopo un primo momento di spaesamento della strega, questa aveva preso a grattare la bestiola tra le orecchie, mentre tra loro si diffondeva il silenzio.<br/>“Stai per chiedere il mio voto, Tessa? Perché se così fosse, sai che per te mi presenterei ad ogni elezione” aveva dichiarato Magnus.<br/>Sperava davvero che Tessa volesse quello e non proporre il suo nome.<br/>Lei aveva sorriso serafica, “Ci sono due problemi: Jem ha deciso di non avere un ruolo attivo nel mondo dei Nascosti, per almeno un po’ ti tempo, ed io ho concordato con lui” aveva spiegato pratica, “Per questo ho declinato anche il ruolo di Somma Stregona di Los Angeles” aveva detto, “Anche se cederei, forse, per il ruolo di Cancelliera in questo singolare momento, con la Coorte barricata dentro Idris e gli Shadowhunters senza patria” aveva ripreso, “Il mondo non è mai stato così sul filo del rasoio per ritrovarsi o in un baratro senza fine o per cambiare per sempre” aveva detto calmo.<br/>“Nascosti per tutta la vita hanno lavorato perché il giorno che potrebbe essere domani si avveri; per questo, credo, che Antonius si ritiri, perché sa che non potrebbe essere lui, tutte le acredini che ha collezionato contro i nephilim, ma anche gli altri nascosti, non lo rendono idoneo. Obbiettivo” aveva fatto una pausa, “Quindi si, forse, per avere un Cancelliere che nel momento del bisogno ponga il veto o ancora più importante non lo faccia, che sia disposto a lasciarsi alle spalle anni … di … anni” aveva sussurrato, “Lo farei” aveva dichiarato con sicurezza nei suoi occhi, “Ma non posso. C’è questa stupidissima regola che vuole che un cancelliere debba avere minimo duecento-tre anni” aveva vuotato.<br/>“Bene, prima che Antonius si ritiri sarà il caso che cambino questa regola” aveva dichiarato Magnus, perché non voleva davvero, ma per nulla, sapere dove stava andando a finire quella conversazione, perché aveva un terribile sospetto.<br/>“Magnus” la voce che Tessa aveva avuto nel pronunciare il suo nome era la stessa, e lui ne era schifosamente certo, perché l’aveva sentita, che prendeva quando doveva cominciare un discorso serio con i suoi figli, un tono accondiscendente ed un po’ imperioso, “Questa proposta è stata avanzata nell’ultimo secolo almeno dieci volte” aveva rivelato.<br/>“Sempre rifiutata” aveva constatato Alec.<br/>“Il mondo è dei giovani, ma non per gli stregoni” aveva detto affranta Tessa, “Siamo creature strane, noi, per certi versi non riusciamo ad arroccarci a nulla e per altri siamo inamovibili. Per il Labirinto pochi anni simboleggiano poca esperienza, non importa con quanta intensità tu abbia vissuto la tua vita” aveva raccontato lei leggermente risentita.<br/>“Tipo sono trecento anni che Antonius Vir non lascia la Spirale, non credo sia neanche consapevole di che anno sia oggi e quello che è successo negli ultimi tempi” aveva sentenziato lui. Il mondo dei Nascosti non era mai tranquillo, come non lo era mai quello dei mondani, ma nell’ultimo ventennio c’erano state una serie di degni avvenimenti a breve distanza l’uno dall’altro e quasi nessuno particolarmente felice.<br/>Guerre.<br/>Guerre.<br/>Morti.<br/>“Comunque” aveva ripreso Tessa l’attenzione, “Ora, noi, non possiamo permetterci un altro Antonius Vir, abbiamo bisogno di un Cancelliere consapevole del mondo fuori, pronto a mettersi in discussione e alla conversazione” aveva ripreso Tessa, “Negli ultimi tempi, l’alleanza e il comitato, è stato possibile perché Antonius aveva perso ogni interesse. Era come non averlo un cancelliere” aveva ripagato.<br/>“Però il prossimo, sicuramente, vorrà avere un ruolo più attivo” aveva valutato Alec.<br/>Sì, Magnus ora poteva dire di percepire il terrore per il futuro della conversazione, “Si, Alec” aveva concordato Tessa, “E questo è un momento delicato con due clavi Shadowhunters e l’incertezza in cui verte il mondo” aveva insistito.<br/>Molti avevano votato per Alec, ma era prima di vederlo lasciare la loro città natia e forse chi era stato incerto ed aveva votato spinto da altrui mani, in quei momenti poteva star covando dubbi, destinati a tramutarsi in scismi.<br/>“Sei qui per chiedermi di candidarmi, vero?” aveva chiesto Magnus con la stessa angoscia che avrebbe avuto un condannato.<br/>Non aveva mai pensato di essere parte attiva del Consiglio, del Labirinto in generale, non gli dispiaceva di tanto in tanto ficcanasare nellla loro biblioteca, o nei giardini, o anche consumare te in certe stanze. Però non si era mai visto in quel ruolo, lui era il sommo stregone di Brooklyn, marito di uno Shadowhunter – no, del console – e risolvi-problemi-freelance.<br/>Tessa lo aveva guardato mortalmente seria, come non lo aveva guardato da molto tempo, “Magnus” aveva detto calma, “Per quanto saresti il più fantastico Cancelliere della storia del Consiglio Spirale e daresti sicuramente una ventata di novità a tutto l’organo di governo, ma anche al posto in generale …” Magnus aveva ascoltato il discorso a metà tra l’ammirato e l’indignato, percependo chiaramente quel Ma in arrivo.<br/>“Ma?” era stato Alec a parlare, “Ed hai un’ottima reputazione tra tutti e sei sinonimo di sì, caos, ma anche affidabilità e sicurezza, sei il marito del Console degli Shadowhunter” aveva terminato Tessa.<br/>Alec aveva alzato un sopracciglio. Bello, gentile ed onesto Alec.<br/>“Ah” aveva accettato Magnus con leggera indignazione, “Sarei percepito solo così?” aveva chiesto risentito, “Sono uno stregone di quattrocento anni con una carriera rinomata, tra cui, vorrei ricordare, la fuga su una mongolfiera con Maria Antonietta e la stesura degli Accordi” aveva aggiunto, suo marito lo aveva guardato con estremo stupore, “Ma sarei considerato solo come il marito di Alec? Cioè non fraintendetemi, adoro essere considerato il marito-di-Alec. Tipo mi piace così tanto che potrebbe essere il mio secondo nome, il Grande Magnus Marito-di-Alec Bane, suona benissimo, ma ecco, una persona si aspetta un po’ più di riconoscimento. Ho anche formato una setta che è diventata problematica ad un certo punto” aveva detto. Voleva che il discorso fosse serio, ma non c’era riuscito e dal sorriso teso di Tessa, per nascondere la risata gli sembrava evidente.<br/>Alla fine la stregona aveva riso ed anche sul marito, che aveva posato la fronte sulla sua spalla.<br/>“Si, Magnus è ingiustissimo” aveva accettato Tessa, “Sei uno degli stregoni più talentuosi che il mondo abbia mai visto, probabilmente da … sempre?” aveva provato lei, “E metà degli stregoni ti percepirebbe solo come un appendice del Console degli Shadowhunter e questo è un motivo per cui ci serve un Cancelliere che riesca ad avere una visione un po’ meno miope, anche su questa cosa” aveva dichiarato lei.<br/>“Quindi: io no, perché sono praticamente il First-Lord-in-Esilio” aveva detto Magnus, ancora una volta la serietà era volata via dalla finestra, “Tu sei troppo giovane. Ho l’impressione che non avessi in mente Ragnor” aveva provato.<br/>“Ti ha aiutato a fondare la Mano Rossa, ha collaborato con Samael – lo so, era costretto – e si è finto morto per un paio d’anni; non ha il curriculum più fidato in circolazione” aveva dichiarato Tessa.<br/>“Dannata Zucchina che trova sempre il modo di spuntarsi le situazioni peggiori” aveva detto a denti stretti Magnus, poi aveva guardato Tessa.<br/>Lei aveva sorriso con l’angolo della bocca.<br/>Ambedue avevano avuto la stessa idea, però era stato Alec a pronunciare il nome.<br/>“Catarina Loss?”<br/>“Catarina Loss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No, ma in azzurro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>essa si era lasciata sfuggire una risata, “Quando mi hanno ammesso nel Consiglio, mi ha chiamato per i primi, uhm, vent’anni, ‘La Signora Cacciatore’” aveva raccontato. Il sorriso che le era germogliato sul viso, si era cristallizzato con una curva di malinconia al ricordo del suo primo marito, un dolore che non l’aveva mai abbandonata del tutto.<br/>“Immagino che ora ti chiamerebbe ‘La Signora Cacciatore Bis’” aveva proposto Magnus, sperando di farla ridere, “O ‘La Signora Cacciatore Silente’” lo aveva seguito Tessa; poi entrambi si erano dedicati ad una risata allegra, affiatata.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Assolutamente no” era stata la precisa e chiara risposta di Catarina, mentre li guardava entrambi – lui e Tessa – con uno sguardo tranquillo.<br/>La sua carnagione non era azzurrina ma era di un colore bruno, grazie al glamour, i suoi capelli erano del solito colore tradizionale, accettabili e spacciabili per una tinta, mentre se ne stava con il suo look borghese-mondano, una tazza di carta di caffè fumate e l’uniforme da infermiera del New Amsterdam. L’Ospedale pubblico di New York.<br/>“Cat” aveva provato Tessa con tono gentile, “Sono onorata che tu, che voi, abbiate pensato a me. Sul serio” aveva ammesso con voce calma, sorseggiando un po’ del suo caffè della macchinetta, ne aveva offerto un paio anche loro, non era buono ma sicuramente non era il peggiore che Magnus avesse bevuto.<br/>“Ma lavoro dodici ore al giorno ed anche se avevo detto che non lo avrei più fatto, sto dando una mano come insegnante alla nuova accademia e alla scholomance” aveva spiegato Catarina. “Nel senso: adoro il labirinto, sono stata un suo agente durante il diciottesimo secolo, credo, non ricordo precisamente. Ma sto già collaborando con loro, sto amministrando le visite dei Nephilim alla nostra biblioteca, che credo ne siate consapevoli è la più grande concessione che sia mai stata fatta dalla storia della Spirale” aveva spiegato lei.<br/>“Si. Antonius voleva porre il suo veto, ma Balth e Saphira sono riusciti a persuaderlo ad ignorare anche questo fatto. Il prossimo Cancelliere potrebbe non mantenere una linea così disponibile” aveva provato Tessa.<br/>“Non ti ricordavo così manipolativa, Theresa” aveva valutato Catarina, “Sono solo preoccupata. Sono una stregona, ho sposato un cacciatore in pensione, sono madre due ib…bambini” aveva ammesso lei.<br/>“Magnus perché non lo fai tu?” aveva proposto Catarina poi, non sembrava molto sicura neanche lei della sua idea, specie perché negli ultimi secoli la stregona aveva indossato più volte il ruolo di sua figura materna, nonostante più volte Magnus avesse spergiurato di non averne bisogno.<br/>“Sono una splendida appendice a quanto pare” aveva detto leggermente risentito, bevendo un po’ di caffè. Ritirava tutto: faceva schifo.<br/>Caterina si era morsa il labbro, prima che potesse parlare però il cercapersone che portava attaccato alla vita aveva cominciato a suonare, “Pausa finita. Mi aspettate per dopo? Possiamo cenare assieme – tipo vero mezzanotte” aveva buttato fuori quella.<br/>“Conosco un ristorante cinese gestito da vampiri fa consegne a qualsiasi orario” aveva replicato Magnus.<br/>“Sei un padre sai che non puoi avere più questi orari sregolati, si?” aveva domandato retorica Tessa, “Lo so” aveva risposto tetro Magnus, “Ma oggi i miei cognati e consorti scopriranno la bellissima ebrezza del fare i genitori” aveva scherzato lui.<br/>“Simon ed Isabelle hanno Rafael e gli hanno promesso un’intensa giornata mondana, mentre Biscottino ed il suo biondissimo fidanzato avranno Max con loro, in istituto, dove probabilmente sarà anche Maryse ed Alec, che starà cercando di evitare un incidente diplomatico come sempre” aveva spiegato.<br/>E dove sarebbe dovuto essere anche lui, al suo fianco, se doveva essere un appendice sarebbe stata la più fantastica delle appendici, perché il mondo si ricordasse che era il Grandioso e Scintillante Magnus Bane, non che gli dispiacesse oscurarsi un po’ per far scintillare Alec.<br/>Certo il suo adorabile marito non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto, non aveva bisogno che gli altri si oscurassero per stare bene, anzi apprezzava molto dividere le luci della ribalta, anzi no, sparirci proprio lo preferiva, anche in quel momento come console.<br/>“Scrivo un messaggio a Ragnor” aveva dichiarato poi Magnus, “Così ci occuperemo noi di circuire Catarina e poi tu potrai tornare in Inghilterra dalla tua chiassosa famiglia” le aveva detto.<br/>Tessa gli aveva tirato un buffetto scherzoso con il gomito, prima di sorriderli, “Anche tu sei parte della mia chiassosa famiglia, spero tu ne sia consapevole” lo aveva avvertito.<br/>Magnus lo sapeva e sapeva anche quando sarebbe toccato a lui entrare in scena prepotentemente ancora,  anche se dubitava sarebbe stato poi in condizioni migliori.<br/>Forse lui e Tessa si sarebbero limitati a sostenersi nel dolore che gli avrebbe impregnati, ma Magnus decise che non avrebbe indugiato allungo in quei pensieri, non più, avrebbe vissuto la sua vita come un mondano, con la stessa violenta intensità.<br/>“Comunque scrivi a Ragnor – magari potrebbe tirare fuori un candidato dal cilindro, ha comunque molte più conoscenze di noi, “Sicuramente non possiamo chiedere a Barnabas Hale” aveva proposto Magnus, “O al Cacciatore Errante o alla Reliqua Baba” aveva concordato Tessa con sguardo cupo.<br/>“Hypatia Vax” aveva proposto Magnus, “Lei disprezza gli Shadowhunters” aveva valutato Tessa, “Non tutti e non tutti è abbastanza in questa situazione” aveva provato Magnus, ma lo sguardo della sua amica non sembrava condividere il suo stesso ottimismo.</p><p> </p><p>Avevano aspettato Ragnor ad un bar non distante dall’ospedale, sommersi da fogli in cui avevano appuntato tutti i nomi degli stregoni che avevano potuto racimolare, scavando nei meandri della loro memoria – stavano diventando sorprendentemente vecchi – per valutare chi fosse idoneo alla carica, chi no e … chi si sarebbe presentato certamente.<br/>“Credo che Amir, il sommo stregone di Theran si presenterà, si faceva i baffi alla carica da almeno un secolo” stava dicendo Tessa, “Che brutto gioco di parole” l’aveva rimproverata bonariamente Magnus.<br/>Amir Khan aveva come  segno demoniaco una serie di appuntiti baffi rigidi da gatti.<br/>Lei aveva ridacchiato, “Lo riconosco” aveva ammesso lei, prima di sciorinare altri nomi, di cui Magnus non era sicuro di averli mai sentiti, alcuni di loro non erano Grandi Stregoni, ma medi o addirittura poco noti. Sì, negli ultimi anni si era impigrito un po’, differentemente da Tessa. Aveva adagiato sugli allori la sua rete di contatti.<br/>“Ed ovviamente stiamo dimenticato i membri stessi del Concilio” aveva dichiarato lei, “Nove, giusto?” aveva valutato Magnus, non si era mai preso la briga di contarli personalmente, ma ricordava il numero, non credeva fosse una casualità, ma erano tanti quanti lo erano i principi degli inferi.<br/>Otto membri ed un cancelliere.<br/>“Balth dubito che si candiderà. Ha l’età, ma manca della verve e degli appoggi, anche solo per avere il mio lavoro ho dovuto raccomandarlo ed io ero l’ultima ruota del carro, per farla breve” aveva raccontato Tessa.<br/>“Anzai?” aveva chiesto Magnus.<br/>Gli era simpatico Anzai Ken, non era mai stato sommo stregone di alcun luogo, era uno stregone giramondo (non abbastanza da beccarsi il soprannome di Errante, ovviamente), più o meno coetaneo di Magnus. Avevano viaggiato assieme per un breve periodo e Magnus lo aveva aiutato a superare la prima morte di suo amante, ancora reduce del dolore della perdita che affliggeva lui.<br/>Per il resto non si erano beccati poi molti, di persona, ma si erano tenuti in contato. Circa ogni quarto di secolo si inviavano messaggi di fuoco per aggiornarsi sulle loro vite.<br/>“Anche a me, è un tale amore” aveva cinguettato Tessa, “Ma non si candiderà. Durante la Battaglia di Idris ha conosciuto questa vampira slovacca ed ora hanno una relazione molto adorabile. Però Anzai non si candiderebbe mai, lui dice di mancare di carisma” aveva raccontato lei.<br/>Si, uhm, Magnus non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma poteva sembrare un po’ noioso a volte.<br/>“Sicuramente Eleonora Pera si candiderà. Da quello che so lo aveva fatto anche cinquecento anni fa” aveva ipotizzato Tessa, scrivendo il nome e cerchiandolo.<br/>“La terribile somma stregona di Venezia ed un’altra serie di città che ora non ricordo” aveva borbottato Magnus, sentendo un senso di angoscia, momentaneo, pervaderlo al pensiero della donna in questione.<br/>L’ultima volta che Magnus l’aveva vista – o almeno ci aveva parlato – era stato durante la Rivolta di Valentine agli Accordi. Da quel che aveva visto Magnus, Eleonora non aveva nutrito particolare amore per i cacciatori prima e non sembrava fosse migliorato molto dopo.<br/>Complici anche le irrisorie punizioni che il Clave aveva dato ai membri del circolo pentiti.<br/>“Lei è come noi, me e te, lo sapevi?” aveva interrotto il flusso di pensieri Tessa.<br/>“Un’antica maledizione? Si” aveva ammesso.<br/>Non lo sapeva perché un giorno lui ed Eleonora si erano simpaticamente seduti a bere tè e mangiare pasticcini conversando dei loro demoniaci genitori, ma come i fratelli silenti gli avevano insegnato da ragazzino, gli stregoni si riconoscevano tra loro.<br/>La somma stregona di Venezia era stata permeata da un potere oscuro, forte, come il suo.<br/>“Non sei in buoni rapporti con Eleonora, vedo” aveva detto con una certa tensione Tessa, “Non credo che si possa essere in buoni rapporti con lei, probabilmente non lo è neanche lei stessa” aveva risposto Magnus.<br/>Non era del tutto vero, ma neanche falso.<br/>Certo Eleonora non era cattiva, Magnus aveva scoperto per vie traverse che aveva partecipato ad entrambe le guerre, sia contro Valentine, sia quella contro il di lui figlio.<br/>Tessa si era lasciata sfuggire una risata, “Quando mi hanno ammesso nel Consiglio, mi ha chiamato per i primi, uhm, vent’anni, ‘La Signora Cacciatore’” aveva raccontato. Il sorriso che le era germogliato sul viso, si era cristallizzato con una curva di malinconia al ricordo del suo primo marito, un dolore che non l’aveva mai abbandonata del tutto.<br/>“Immagino che ora ti chiamerebbe ‘La Signora Cacciatore Bis’” aveva proposto Magnus, sperando di farla ridere, “O ‘La Signora Cacciatore Silente’” lo aveva seguito Tessa; poi entrambi si erano dedicati ad una risata allegra, affiatata.<br/>Avevano ripreso il loro elenco di nomi e quando l’orario del pranzo, consumato con panini di dubbio gusto, era passato, Ragnor Fell in tutto il suo splendore si era manifestato nel locale.<br/>“Ma come sei vestito” si era lasciato sfuggire Magnus, “Certamente meglio di te” aveva risposto quello. Ragnor indossava un cappello incredibilmente colorato, a più clavi, a loro volta decorati, per nascondere le corna ricurve. La pelle era del solito verde brillante, ma sembrava lui stesso esserne incurate, specie dalle occhiate perplesse e incuriosite dei mondani che avevano poi perso interesse imputando probabilmente quel colorito a qualche cosmetico, in combo al terribile abbigliamento che sfoggiava. Il sempre sobrio Ragnor Fell era più colorato di quanto fosse mai stato Magnus nei suoi momenti migliori – e gli anni Ottanta erano stati qualcosa di sublime – sfoggiando un poncho a bottoni, che somigliava ad una mantella, essendo più lunga dietro di quanto non fosse davanti. Il colore che predominava era il rosso, ma era interamente attraversata da bande e ghirigori di ogni tonalità, dal celeste vibrante, per il verde, fino al rossa e il giallo paglierino, come se una tavolozza intera gli fosse finito addosso.<br/>E l’odore.<br/>“Tu infame, eri in Perù!” si era lasciato sfuggire Magnus con un accusa.<br/>“Fammi causa!” aveva risposto risentito Ragnor occupando una sedia ed ordinando un caffè nero, “Come la sua anima” aveva sottolineato il suo amico.<br/>“Eri in Perù, pur sapendo quando amo quel posto” aveva detto Magnus, incrociando le braccia al petto.<br/>Ragnor aveva tirato fuori da una tasca extra dimensionale, fingendo di prenderlo da sotto il colorato poncho, il peluche di un llama, anch’esso tutto colorato.<br/>“Oh, mi hai fatto un regalo” aveva detto Magnus pieno di gioia, “No, è per tuo figlio, quello piccolo e blu, ho preso qualcosa anche per l’altro, poi te lo do” aveva risposto stoico Ragnor.<br/>Magnus aveva comunque guardato con amore il llama.<br/>“Ciao, Tessa, sono felice di vederti” aveva detto Ragnor guardando la ragazza, “Anche io” aveva risposto quest’ultima, allungando una mano per posarla sulla spalla del nuovo venuto, “Mi dispiace di aver interrotto la tua vacanza” si era scusata.</p><p>L’altro aveva scosso il capo, “Fortunatamente non era una gita di piacere, e si Magnus, non sempre il Perù porta gioia” aveva risposto Ragnor, “Che affari avevi in Perù?” aveva inquisito lui.<br/>Gli stregoni peruviani si erano riuniti per bandire Magnus da quella terra meravigliosa vita natural-durante, lui d’altronde, sperava ancora cambiassero idea – o gli sarebbe dovuto toccare, in tempi di pace, modi variegati per fare ritorno alla sua splendida Lima. “Niente di importante, legato per lo più alla Scholomance, la signora Penhallow mi aveva mandato, ma ditemi, perché sono qui?” aveva chiesto Ragnor, mentre una giovane cameriera serviva lui il suo caffè, lo stregone, usualmente verde, aveva rivolto uno sguardo attento a tutti i fogli sparsi per il tavolino tondo, ricco di nomi. “Ci siamo dati alla politica” aveva cominciato Magnus prima di spiegare tutta la situazione.<br/>“Il Medio Stregone di Budapest?” aveva dato il suo contributo Ragnor, “So che è uno molto disponibile verso gli Shadowhunters” aveva ripreso, prima di raccontare loro che lo aveva visto ad Idris più volte di quanto avesse visto il sommo stregone di tale città.<br/>Magnus lo aveva guardato con un filo di disagio, “Si, uhm, è morto” aveva confessato poi, sotto anche lo sguardo molto rattristato di Tessa, “Ottembrati” aveva spiegato.<br/>L’orribile parentesi degli Shadowhunters oscuri, che Ragnor aveva saltato a pie pari, essendo prigioniero della volontà di una spina ed in compagnia di una certa stregona poco gentile.<br/>L’altro aveva annuito, con un’espressione di tristezza ad impregnarli il viso, Magnus e Tessa avevano dato lui il tempo di metabolizzare la notizia, con del silenzio.<br/>Ormai Ragnor era tornato nel giro, si poteva dire, proprio come Ragnor Fell, dopo essere stato Shade, ma non era riuscito ancora ad aggiornarsi in tutto, specie perché era una terribile conseguenza dell’immortalità dar per scontata che la fine non sopraggiungesse mai.<br/>Ragnor era scomparso per relativo poco tempo e non credeva che amici importanti, immortali, come lui scomparissero.<br/>Ma il destino era infame.<br/>E Ragnor Fell viveva in un mondo senza Raphael Santiago, perché Magnus lo sospettava che tra tutte le morti, quella del vampiro fosse quella che più pesava sul suo cuore.<br/>L’altro aveva riaperto gli occhi, bevendo un po’ del caffè, ancora in silenzio, “Catarina resta quindi la migliore possibilità?” aveva chiesto poi, loro due avevano annuito, “Ma non solo non accetterà mai; accettiamolo non lo farà, sta facendo qualcosa come due lavori a tempo pieno” aveva valutato Ragnor, prima di posare la tazza, “Io credo che Cat non raccoglierebbe mai abbastanza voti, specie contro un Eleonora Pera o un Amir Khan” aveva detto.<br/>Magnus aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, “Catarina ama i mondani, più di quanto ami qualsiasi altra specie, è devota a loro più di quanto lo sia agli stregoni. Non fraintendete, amo Catarina, perché è buona come il pane. Ho bisogno di una persona così buona nella mia vita” aveva spiegato Ragnor. “Ma il Labirinto a Spirale potrebbe scambiare la sua bontà per mollezza” questo lo aveva detto Magnus frustrato.<br/>Non perché in questa maniera perdevano l’unico candidato serio, ma perché non poteva sopportare che della bontà d’animo di Catarina si potesse fare così scempio. Magnus aveva sbuffato. “Il labirinto vuole qualcuno che sia ineccepibile” aveva sottolineato Tessa, chiudendo le mani sul viso.<br/>“Ragnor se non avessi … be lo sai, saresti stato perfetto” aveva ammesso Magnus, “Sai essere serioso, sai mantenere comportamenti civili, hai provato ad educare generazioni intere di Shadowhunter alla tolleranza” aveva valutato Magnus.<br/>“E ci sei riuscito tu, seducendone uno, quindi si, un punto per me proprio” aveva replicato Ragnor, con una smorfia sul viso verdino. “In realtà non so se mi piacerebbe essere Cancelliere, non ci ho mai pensato, ma se Antonius avesse deciso di ritirarsi tra mezzo-secolo, forse mi sarei candidato” aveva ammesso.<br/>O se lo stregone avesse deciso di farlo qualche tempo prima. “Dobbiamo scoprire chi si candiderà per certo e scegliere il più … meno peggio” aveva stabilito, “Magari avremmo delle sorprese” aveva provato Tessa incerta, cercando di essere positiva.</p><p> </p><p>Quando la porta si era aperta, Magnus aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal suo pollo per osservare il suo adorabile marito sulla porta, con in imbraccio il loro piccolo mirtillo addormentato. “Ciao Tesoro!”, “Ciao Alec”, “Buona sera Alexander” “Salve Signor Console” si erano rovesciati tutti contemporaneamente dalle loro bocche. Alec aveva risposto sollevando una mano, facendo attenzione a non svegliare sul figlio, facendosi poi da parte per cedere il passo a Clary, inaspettatamente senza compagno.<br/>Anche per la giovane donna non erano mancati cinguetti felici di benvenuto, “Stante ancora cercando un candidato?” aveva domandato quello, con passo svelto, mentre Clary si chiudeva la porta alle spalle facendo attenzione a non svegliare Max.<br/>“Lo porto a dormire” aveva detto suo marito e Magnus aveva abbandonato il suo pollo take away sul tavolino basso, alla mercè del Presidente, aveva lasciato anche il posto sul divano prontamente occupato da Clary abbastanza interessata a ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>“Rafi dorme già” aveva detto Magnus, ammiccando alla stanza del loro figlio maggiore, “Spero che anche lui continui” aveva sussurrato Alec, che pareva parecchio stanco e sciupato.<br/>Magnus lo aveva seguito placido, mentre occupavano la piccola stanzina di Max, dove aveva osservato tenero suo marito rimettere a posto nel lettino il piccolo.<br/>“Cavato un demone shax dal muro?” aveva chiesto Alec a bassa voce. “In realtà non molto, non credo ci sia molto che possiamo fare. Tecnicamente stiamo cenando, abbiamo aspettato che Catarina finisse in ospedale. Ho ordinato anche per te, non sapevo se avessi mangiato o meno” aveva confidato con dolcezza, “Sei adorabile” aveva risposto Alec, dandoli un bacio sulle labbra, “Ho cenato in istituto tipo quattro o cinque ore fa” aveva ammesso suo marito, “Comunque adesso mi preparo un bel caffè e vi ascolto, anche perché credici o meno, uno stregone ha chiesto di incontrarmi a breve” aveva detto Alec, sfilandosi la maglia di cuoio rinforzato da cacciatore, per sistemarsi in una maglia larga e sformata, che lasciava la vista del suo collo e delle sue clavicole.<br/>“Non che mi lamenti, come mai il Biscottino è qui?” aveva chiesto.<br/>“Le ho detto che c’era Tessa ed ha deciso di venire a trovarla” aveva spiegato Alec, pareva una spiegazione sbilenca, ma la giovane Clary era imprevedibile spesso.</p><p>Quando erano tornati in soggiorno gli altri stavano ancora mangiando, Clary aveva giusto ingurgitato un raviolo al vapore. “Quindi signorina Fairchild le sue conoscenze in stregoni?” la stava stuzzicando un po’ Ragnor, senza molto successo.<br/>Il suo amico poteva essere definito quasi lo stregone-di-famiglia dei Fairchild per generazioni, aveva aiutato molto Jocelyn, ma non aveva avuto modo di conoscere bene Clary.<br/>Quando la donna era venuta a cercare riparo, con la sua piccola bambina, Ragnor lo aveva raccomandato alle due, ma lui non era rimasto abbastanza in giro per dare una mano; aveva preferito tornare ad Idris a cercare di sistemare le cose con i nephilm, dopo la Fallita Rivolta, ma era un po’ come cercare di riparare una diga con dello scotch.<br/>Clary aveva ridacchiato, “Ne conosco già quattro. Direi che è un buon numero” aveva detto lei, ridacchiando. Era bella, il suo biscottino, e per sua fortuna aveva ereditato la bellezza morbida e delicata di sua madre. Oh sì, anche se qualcosa, poco smussato di suo padre lo aveva ereditato, poco, qualche lineamento, che il tempo, nelle generazioni non si sarebbe tramandata.<br/>Magnus aveva ripreso il suo posto sul divano, con uno schiocco di dita e scintillate magia azzurra, aveva sistemato una cialda nella macchinetta.<br/>Alec gli aveva sorriso affiancandosi a lui sul divano; “Quindi quale stregone vuole incontrarti?” aveva chiesto subito Magnus, “Neumar Huge” aveva risposto Alec, mentre con gli occhi azzurrissimi studiava la reazione di tutti i presenti. “È un membro del Consiglio” aveva rivalto Magnus, “Si, viene chiamato il Dattilografo” aveva spiegato subito Tessa, “Si occupa di scrivere il verbale di tutte le riunioni, è un tipo molto scrupoloso” aveva aggiunto.<br/>“Immagino vorrà informarti della decisione di Antonius, per buona creanza, e per l’Alleanza” aveva valutato Ragnor.<br/>“Il cambio del Cancelliere è un evento piuttosto importante, mi pare di capire” aveva commentato Clary, che doveva aver saputo le cose da Alec quel giorno, “Più che altro è un evento raro” aveva detto Magnus mogio, “Che scandirà un po’ tutta la linea politica del Consiglio a Spirale” lo aveva pungolato Tessa.<br/>Catarina aveva inghiottito un po’ dei suoi germogli di soglia, prima di richiamare l’attenzione su di lei, rischiando di strozzarsi con essi.<br/>Tessa le aveva tirato dei buffetti sulla schiena, mentre lei aveva ingurgitato dell’acqua per liberarsi delle briciole, “Ho il candidato” aveva commentato quella, posando il bicchiere sul tavolino.<br/>Tutti avevano gli occhi rivolti verso di lei, “Allora; ho pensato a quello che avete detto sta mattina, anche se io non sono sicuramente la persona adatta – ancora grazie per avermi pensato – però ho capito che non potevo lavarmene le mani” aveva cominciato a spiegare lei, spostando i capelli bianchissimi, come la neve, dietro un orecchio, con grazia.<br/>“La somma stregona di Leiden” aveva buttato fuori Catarina, Magnus aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, “Devo dichiarare la mia ignoranza” aveva dichiarato spento.<br/>Si era tenuto tutta la vita lontano dall’Olanda, in ogni modo possibile.<br/>Per lui l’Olanda esisteva soltanto negli stentati ed ormai opachi, nella sua memoria, racconti del suo patrigno e quel poco che sua madre gli aveva detto, saputo a sua volta da suo padre. Magnus era olandese, almeno la metà umana di lui lo era, ma quella terra per lui era sempre stata estranea, come una vita che non aveva mai vissuto e di cui non aveva voluto sapere nulla.<br/>In quattrocento anni della sua vita, in tutti i suoi innumerevoli viaggi, non era mai stato nei paesi bassi, mai, neanche una volta e non conosceva i suoi stregoni.<br/>“Si, lei non è male” aveva detto Tessa con incertezza, “Nel senso è una persona che ha sempre cercato di tenersi defilata, però ecco, non credo abbia mai avuto guai con gli Shadowhunter” aveva stabilito, “Forse una volta nel novanta con il Circolo che non si è tramuto in nulla di troppo … pericoloso” aveva aggiunto.<br/>“Però ha sempre svolto ottimi servigi per il Labirinto a Spirale, molti stregoni la tengono in buona considerazione, lavora per lo più con i Mondani, se non ricordo male …ed anche se non è sempre stata troppo fedele alla legge, non si è mai fatta beccare” aveva raccontato Catarina, strizzando l’occhio verso Alec, “Tu non lo hai sentito” aveva cinguettato.<br/>“Sentito cosa?” aveva risposto suo marito tranquillo.<br/>Ragnor non aveva detto nulla, il suo viso era ieratico. “Cosa pensi, zucchino mio?” aveva chiesto Magnus sfacciato.<br/>“Justine Vale” aveva detto quel nome come se fosse pesato sulla sua lingua, come se non volesse uscire fuori. Aveva pronunciato il nome alla maniera latina classica, pronunciando tutte le lettere e con la u al posto della v[1].<br/>Come si pronunciava l’Addio.<br/>“Indovino non le hai detto che sei tornato in vita” aveva provato Magnus, visto che quel problema sembrava riproporsi continuamente in lui di quei tempi.<br/>“No, io non sono neanche sicuro abbia saputo della mia morte in precedenza. Non la sento dai tempi della Reggenza” aveva ammesso Ragnor con un tono un po’ rigido, “Justine, io credo che non sarà interessata” aveva considerato, “Ma sarebbe sì, un’ottima candidata, credo” aveva terminato. Catarina lo aveva guardato, “Sono sicuro che il tuo charm la conquisterà di nuovo” lo aveva preso in giro lei.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Vale in questo caso si ponuncia: Uale, rispetto al più canonico Veil(In inglese)/Fiel(olandese). Tecnicamente vuol dire "Addio". Inizialmente avevo pensato di lasciare Veil perchè suonava meglio, ma alla fine ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. L’Olanda … è così in basso che saranno salvati soltanto con l’essere dannati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A me tu sembri molto favorevole ai mutamenti” aveva considerato Alec, “Be, dopo tutto questo tempo Alexander, dovrei sentirmi offeso, dal fatto che tu non abbia capito che non c’è nessuno come me” aveva scherzato, dando un poderoso bacio a suo marito.<br/>“Posso assicurarti di esserne assolutamente consapevole” aveva concesso Alec, sporgendosi di nuovo per unire le loro labbra.<br/>Magnus aveva guardato suo marito, accarezzando il suo viso, sfiorando con il pollice le labbra dell’uomo, “Alexander, quando torneremo a casa ti preparerò dei Rijistaffel veri, indonesiani, come non se ne fanno più oggi” aveva dichiarato.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il portale lo aveva aperto Ragnor, per un paio di motivi: i portali erano la sua specialità, nonostante di solito prevedessero passaggi tetradimensionali, era stato in Olanda e non aveva le mani strette su quelle di un bambino. Raefael stava guardando Magnus con i suoi grandi occhi scuri, senza dire nulla.</p><p>Max faceva comparire piccole bolle con la sua magia, ma era sotto l’attenta osservazione di sua nonna Maryse. “Cerca di non morire” aveva sentito Izzy dirlo al suo fidanzato, che l’aveva lanciato uno sguardo al vetriolo, che era durato comunque poco. Simon si era sporto per dare alla donna un bacio a fior di labbra.</p><p>Rafael aveva allungato una mano per prendere anche quella di Alec, che si era appena allontanato da Max. “Sono contento” aveva detto con sicurezza il bambino, in un inglese che risentiva molto poco dell’accento portoghese. Normalmente non era d’uopo portare un ragazzino in queste occasioni, non uno piccolo come Rafe, ma la loro non era una missione, non ufficialmente. Andava bene portare Rafael, si ripeté Magnus.</p><p>Alec stava estendendo il suo diritto di Console-in-Esilio per visitare l’Istituto di Amsterdam. La famiglia che lo gestiva, i Zwartekust[2], che durante la votazione delle Coorte contro la Guardia di Livia, avevano dato il loro favore ad Alex.</p><p>Erano shadowhunters rispettati, sebbene poco influenti, da quello che Magnus aveva capito dalle chiacchiere di Jace ed Isabelle. I Zwartekust avevano gestito l’istituto da quando King Billy era ancora Willem Van Oranje e non erano mai molto stati interessati agli affari di Idris. Avevano risposto alla chiamata quando era stato necessario ed avevano combattuto, il patriarca della famiglia era morto nella Guerra Mortale – a quanto pareva – ma per il resto si erano sempre considerati un fulcro a parte.</p><p>Però i Zwartekust erano da sempre in competizione con l’altro grande istituto d’Olanda, paese noto per non essere evidentemente molto poco spazioso, quello dell’Aia.</p><p>Quest’ultima era gestito da un ramo della famiglia Pangborn, a cui non era stata imputata nessuna collaborazione con il Circolo in passato, nonostante due suoi membri ne fossero stati parte. Inoltre, i Pangborn avevano favoreggiato per la Coorte durante l’ultima votazione, quella che aveva scisso il mondo degli Shadowhunters. </p><p>Però, come gli aveva detto Alec, alcuni membri della famiglia Pangborn, non erano stati presenti ad Idris durante la votazione, rimasti probabilmente all’Istituto per ‘presenziare il forte’ e si erano così ritrovati tagliati fuori dall’isolamento in cui il resto si era chiuso ad Idris. Così adesso, almeno due Pangborn occupavano impropriamente – Magnus, e a quanto pare Alec, non ne era troppo sicuro – l’Istituto.</p><p>Così il suo viaggio con Ragnor in Olanda si era trasformata in una scusa per Alec per conoscere chi lo aveva sostenuto e capire cosa fare con chi non l’aveva fatto e Rafael era capitato dritto nel mezzo. Alec contava di stare qualche giorno, che avevano valutato il loro bambino potesse perdere dalla Colonia estiva.</p><p>‘L’esilio dei miei genitori da bambino mi ha confinato praticamente dentro New York’ si era giustificato Alec, anche se lo aveva detto con una certa rigidezza.</p><p>Isabelle veniva per fare la guardia del corpo praticamente, assieme ad un altro giovane cacciatore fresco di Scholomance, non che Alec ne avesse bisogno.</p><p>“Tranquillo, fratellino” aveva sentito sussurrare proprio Isabelle ad Alec, prima di arruffare i capelli riccioli del suo nipotino. “Se abbiamo finito i saluti rituali” aveva detto spazientito Ragnor, attirando l’attenzione su di loro e sul portale scintillante davanti loro.</p><p>In realtà non era necessario che andasse Magnus, ma Catarina aveva chiesto di tenere d’occhio il loro amico, non aveva ancora accettato l’idea di lasciare da solo il loro verde amico, spaventata che potesse …be, ritrovarsi con un demone maggiore pronto a sfruttarlo. Inoltre, anche Magnus aveva sentito il suo comportamento cambiare quando aveva vagliato l’idea di dover incontrare Justine Vale.</p><p>E poi Magnus non era mai stato in Olanda – e ne era vagamente spaventato.</p><p>Aveva seguito il suo amico dentro il portale, affiancato al loro bambino e da suo marito, pronti ad apparire scintillanti ed assolutamente uniti, simbolo del futuro e di unione.<br/>Isabelle ed il giovane Danny Graymark – mondano fresco di ascensione, qualche classe indietro rispetto al buon Simon.<br/>Erano sbucati sull’ansa mattonata di un fiume, davanti quella che pareva una barchetta piuttosto diroccata, fissata con una catena di adamas scintillante alla banchina.<br/>C’era scritto qualcosa sulla barca, una sorta di insegna: Gutta Cavat Lapidem.<br/>“Piuttosto deludente” si era lasciato sfuggire Danny Graymark, prima di essere richiamato da Izzi, “Su, giovanotto traduci” lo aveva invitato.<br/>“La Gotta scava la lapide?” aveva provato quello, guadagnandosi un buffetto di rimprovero da parte di Isabel, “La Goccia. Daniel. Goccia. Non farmi pentire di averti promosso. La goccia scava la pietra” si era lamentato Ragnor.<br/>“Comunque è un illusione” aveva stabilito Alec, aveva fatto qualche passo, scivolando dalla presa del suo bambino e tirando fuori lo stilo, che era scintillato nella sua mano quando aveva disegnato nell’aria la runa della rivelazione.<br/>Al posto della barchetta, di cui era rimasta solo l’insegna, si era palesato davanti a loro un mostro, che sembrava somigliare ad una versione del famoso Catello Errante di Howl del film d’animazione, in versione barca e con tetti spioventi e pareti curve, tipiche dell’architettura Middle-europea[3]. Scintillava anche delle blasonature da una finestra, in campo nero, cucito in bianco appariva un fiumiciattolo ondulato, su un’ansa erano state cucite piccole goccioline. “Ogni volta che lo vedo è sempre più brutto” era stato l’aspro commento di Ragnor, mentre cedeva il passo ad Alec e la sua famiglia per proseguire sulla passerella.<br/>Ad aspettarli sul ponte di legno lucidissimo c’erano tre persone.<br/>Due erano una coppia di fratello-sorella, non potevano essere altrimenti, aveva pensato, erano ambedue sulla trentina, alti, affilati come coltelli, con occhi chiarissimi, pelli bianche seppellite da efelidi rosse sulle guance e capelli biondi.<br/>Lei li portava ordinati in una crocchia severissima, indossava un abito nero, compreso da una maglia aderente e pantaloni in cuoi, i resti di un runa si intravedevano spuntare dal colletto a v. L’unico tocco di colore era dato da una giacca oro, che stonava molto con l’uniforme standard da cacciatrice; troppo elegante e forse inadatta ad una calda giornata di luglio. Suo fratello, con i capelli lunghi, raccolti in una mezza coda, indossava un abbigliamento più mondano, con una maglietta a righe e dei jeans a ginocchio, ciò che attirava di lui erano i calzettoni blu accesso, che arrivano a metà polpaccio, che spuntavano dalle scarpe di tele.<br/>La terza della fila era una ragazzina sulla quindicina, che non aveva nulla a che fare con loro. Aveva occhi grandi e carini ed una zazzera di capelli rossi, non come quelli di Clary, ma più intensi e finti, di un rosso ciliegia, anche lei era pronta alla caccia, scintillava un pugnale angelico legato alla cinghia di una coscia.<br/>“Oh, vi stavamo aspettando” aveva esclamato subito l’uomo in un inglese, ottimo, andando loro incontro, “È un piacere averla qui, Console” aveva detto rispettabile la donna. Prima che loro si presentassero per bene.<br/>“Io sono Willem Zwartekust, il capo dell’Istituto” aveva detto subito, “La mia sorella Magriet” aveva presentato la bionda di ferro, “Mia cugina Ej[4] Townsend” aveva spiegato, “Benvenuti nell’Istituto di Amsterdam, speriamo lo possiate apprezzare” aveva detto Willem pieno di gioia, “Ne sono certo” aveva detto Alec, prima di presentare loro, non era necessario in fin dei conti, come aveva convenuto Magriet, tutti loro erano estremamente famosi.<br/>Tranne il povero Danny Graymark che era stato comunque molto interessato alla conoscenza della giovane Ej. E Rafe ovviamente.<br/>Willem li aveva invitati a seguirlo all’interno del mostro di pietra, mentre sua sorella aveva sciolto la catena di adamas per poter permettere alla barca di riprendere il fiume. “La gente pensa che siamo sempre fissi, ma in realtà siamo in continuo movimento. I canali di Amsterdam cambiano continuamente” aveva spiegato Willem con tranquillità, “Come le scale” aveva detto Danny, non ricevendo però nessun appiglio alla sua battuta, povero mondano di nascita, circondato da terribili Shadowhunter, Magnus aveva fatto verso di lui un sorriso di incoraggiamento. Ej aveva ridacchiato, stupendo non poco le stregone.</p><p>Varcato le soglie della barca era stato evidente che nonostante l’aspetto immenso che si vedeva da fuori l’interno era molto più grande, “Opera di un eccelso stregone” aveva valutato Ragnor. Lo spazio all’interno dell’istituto sembrava come un foglio di carta ripiegato, che da un momento all’altro dava l’idea di aprirsi in una tasca dimensionale creata apposta.<br/>“Si. Credo si chiamasse Vaymar Houst, ma non ne sono sicuro, lo ha rimodernato ai tempi del matrimonio di Willem II ed Harriet Mary. Comunque stiamo organizzando un ottimo pranzo per voi, tutto l’istituto è andato in fermento” aveva spiegato Willem, “Quante persone lo abitano?” aveva chiesto Alec, “In totale siamo undici, otto Shadowhunter, due modani con la vista, che stavano valutando di ascendere, e mia moglie” aveva rivelato, “Lei è un’ondina” aveva aggiunto, facendo l’occhiolino sfacciato ad Alec.<br/>Aveva avuto un tono caldo e Magnus aveva potuto percepire l’implicita riconoscenza nelle sue parole, Alec aveva sorriso. “Alla faccia della presunta penuria di nephilm” aveva commentato Izzy, “Amsterdam può essere impegnativa” aveva provato Magriet. Magnus probabilmente immaginava costa stesse balenando nella mente della sua cara cognata, a New York dopo la rivolta nell’Istituto erano praticamente in tre ed uno non poteva neanche uscire.<br/>“Console Lightwood, vuole tutti i convenevoli del caso o desidera accomodarsi nello studio?” aveva chiesto Willem, Alec lo aveva guardato, per prima cosa aveva rivelato al capo dell’Istituto che poteva esser chiamato per nome.<br/>“Inoltre: vorrei visitare l’Istituto, mi ha sempre incuriosito molto[5]” aveva detto professionale e serioso, sebbene Izzy alle sue spalle aveva ghignazzato con un certo divertimento; “Be, fratellino, lascio a te la Biblioteca, io credo di voler vedere l’armeria” aveva sorriso spigliata Izzy, Magriet aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, “Ne sarei onorata” le aveva risposto rigida. “Anche io prendo la biblioteca” aveva ceduto Magnus, Izzy si era chinata per prendere la mano di Rafael, “Ci scommetto che tu vuoi venire in armeria con me? Magari troviamo un bello stiletto per te” aveva detto con una punta di divertimento, “Si!” aveva detto suo figlio trionfante.</p><p>Magnus aveva mangiato all’istituto di New York, nelle cene importanti sì, anche in quello meno ma ormai erano i membri della sua famiglia, terribilmente chiassosa. Anche in quello di Londra era stato così, quando lo avevano retto Will e Tessa.<br/>Ma l’ultima volta che aveva pranzato in un istituto che non era gestito da uno stretto amico, era stato un occasione ufficiale – e molto più popoloso di gente –  la Regina Vittoria era ancora Regina e gli Accordi erano appena abbozzati, Josiah Wayland comandava su Londra e un Morgenstern era Console.<br/>Lui gli aveva invitati a cena e poi aveva buttato i piatti in cui avevano mangiato – ma aveva combatto al loro fianco e aveva voluto gli accordi, o almeno ci aveva provato.<br/>Quel pranzo, in Olanda, però era completamente diverso, per quanto fosse affollata la sala principale. Intorno ad una lunga tavolata erano sistemati in sedici, la tavola era imbandita di stuzzichini e piatti tipici della cucina olandese – e qualcosa di più cosmopolita.<br/>Alec era stato completamente assorbito da Willem che continuava ad illustrare proposte e difese contro la situazione della Coorte e di tanto in tanto faceva scivolare il nome Pangborn nel discorso. Rafael stava versando un po’ della sua zuppa, nel bicchiere di una deliziosa bambina sua coetanea, con cui aveva fatto amicizia – era la figlia di Magriat. Ragnor stava facendo lo splendido con la donna mondana, sulla quarantina, piacente e con una risata fresca. Izzy si intratteneva un po’ con Magriet, ancora tutta rigida e con la giacca d’oro ed un po’ con Isolde, l’Odina, che era svestita, coperta, parzialmente, solo della pelle della sua foca, ma che pareva del tutto indifferente alla sua nudità. Ma sarebbe stato più corretto dire che tutta la tavolata fosse avvolta in fitte conversazioni.</p><p>Magnus sedeva accanto a suo marito, troppo lontano da suo figlio e vicino ad una vecchia signora tutta ingrigita, ma con un sorriso ancora dolce, con il collo calante e le mani macchiate dalla vecchiaia, su cui si vedevano ancora i segni delle rune. Capelli canuti raccolti in una treccia pesante, che scendeva sulla sua spalla.<br/>La chiamavano tutti Grootmoeder, nonna, compreso il ragazzo mondano che sedeva dal lato opposto rispetto Magnus. “Prendi dei Rijistaffel!” lo aveva invitato Grootmoeder, indicando una pietanza che lo stregone conosceva bene e che non mangiava da secoli, senza eufemismo “Fidati di me è molto buono” aveva detto imperiosa, in un ottimo inglese.<br/>“Grootmoeder credo che lui lo sappia” il ragazzo mondano, che poteva essere sulla ventina scarsa, per essere buoni, lo aveva detto a denti stretti verso l’anziana. Aveva parlato in olandese, ma Magnus si era trovato sorpreso nel constatare che la ricordava ancora come lingua, nonostante tutto. “Si, signora, sono originario di Jakarta, quando ancora si chiamava Batavia” aveva raccontato.<br/>I Rijistaffel erano un piatto indonesiano che l’Olanda aveva fatto piatto tipico durante gli anni del colonialismo – e che paradossalmente in quei tempi non si faceva più in Indonesia. “Mia madre lo preparava” aveva detto languido lasciandosi coccolare da quei pochi ricordi felici annegati dall’angoscia di ciò che era venuto. “Capisci l’Olandese” aveva esclamato il mondano, “Lo sono, tecnicamente” aveva provato Magnus, “Come stregone non è che abbia esattamente una patria, ho vissuto in lungo ed in largo ed in certi posti molto più di quanto io abbia vissuto in Indonesia[6]” aveva raccontato. “Quando sei nato però l’Indonesia era olandese!” aveva valutato il ragazzo – Magnus l’aveva praticamente ammesso prima, “Se vai a guardare bene, l’indipendenza è avvenuta meno di cento anni fa” aveva detto dall’altro lato del tavolo un altro shadowhunter, prima di riprendere interesse in quello che stava dicendo Magriet.<br/>“Comunque i Rijistaffel olandesi sono diversi da quelli indonesiano, per via degli ingredienti” aveva spiegato il ragazzo; “Non essere fastidioso, Heinrich” lo aveva rimproverato Grootmoeder, “Mangia lo Zuurkool” aveva impartito la donna, passandoli sotto il naso un bel panino croccante con crauti, carne e salse di dubbio gusto. Magnus aveva preso sia quel piatto, sia i rijistaffel, una serie di piatti che aveva il riso alla sua base, combinato con altre pietanze. Aveva preso pollo, le uova, le verdure saltate, quelle con la salsa, godendosi per un momento il desiderio di ritrovare gusto della sua infanzia, prima dei suoi occhi, prima di scoprire la sua natura.<br/>Aveva scoperto con orrore che Heinrich aveva ragione: non avevano lo stesso sapore.</p><p> </p><p>In mattinata avevano visitato la biblioteca, era davvero la più vasta all’interno di un istituto, non superava quella di Idris, o dei Fratelli Silenti – o qualsiasi del Labirinto a Spirale – ma era sicuramente notevole, sia per essere su una barca, sia per essere un istituto. Più grande e fornita di quella di New York, Londra e Los Angeles. Nel pomeriggio dopo il pranzo avevano visto l’armeria di cui Izzy aveva tessuto abbastanza lodi, la stanza dell’allenamento, le camerate, anche l’infermeria, prima che Willem li conducesse nello studio del capo dell’istituto.<br/>Magnus non aveva idea in che punto fossero della struttura, ma dall’ufficio di Zwartekust, piccolo ed affollato di chincaglierie (riconosceva anche più di una scatola per demoni impilate a fortuna) – appariva una finestrella che dava sul canale e su una riva attraversata da studenti e casette a punta, degna immagine di un pittore delle fiandre.<br/>Nella stanza erano stati presenti in sei, Willem, la sua rigida sorella, la sua moglie ancora nuda, con gli occhi allungati e la carnagione di rame, lui, Alec ed Izzy.</p><p>“Prima di parlare di Pangborn, mio marito avrebbe una richiesta” aveva ammesso Alec con un tono austero, distinto. “Certamente” aveva risposto Willem sulla fiducia, mentre intrecciava le dita sul suo scrittoio, era di legno pregiato ed era opera d’antiquariato. “Avrei necessità di parlare con la somma stregona di Leiden, Justine Vale” aveva riportato, onestamente non aveva bisogno del permesso degli Shadowhunters per parlare con lei, ma visto quanto criptico era stato Ragnor riferendosi alla donna e non sapendo che rapporti intercorressero tra essa e l’istituto di Amsterdam, non era saggio che il marito del Console andasse ad incontrare una strega problematica. Pensò che Alec volesse anche saggiare l’idea che avevano i cacciatori di lei, per vedere se davvero fosse una buona candidata.<br/>Willem aveva annuito, “Certo, Justine non è la persona più disponibile del mondo, però non dovrebbe essere un problema” aveva aggiunto, “Il problema è che sembra terribilmente indaffarata sempre” aveva detto Magriet, “Leiden non ha un istituto, ma in compenso, ha un mucchio di studentelli universitari pronti a fare cose stupide con la magia nera” aveva aggiunto con una dose di fastidio.<br/>Isolde aveva allungato una mano, aveva unghia smaltate color perla, ed aveva posato la mano sull’avambraccio di suo marito, sull’anulare scintillava un anello d’oro su cui era incisa la runa del matrimonio; “Avverti Bo, potrebbe fargli avere un appuntamento anche domani. Stiamo parlando del meraviglioso Magnus Bane” aveva detto. Come gran parte delle fey la voce di Isolde era incredibilmente musicale e dopo tutto il tempo speso negli ultimi giorni ad esser definito Appendice, era contento di avere un po’ di riconoscimento.<br/>“Mando subito un messaggio di fuoco” aveva implicitamente concordato Willem, prima di spiegare loro che Bo era il suo stregone di fiducia.<br/>“Adesso parliamo di Gerjen ed Ibe Pangborn” aveva detto inflessibile Magrit, “Si, ditemi di loro, la vostra impressione” aveva concordato Alec. “Tipo se somigliano ai cari cugini” aveva aggiunto Izzy, con un tono un po’ caustico, ricordando i due alleati di Valentine.<br/>“Ibe ha solo quattordici anni” aveva rimarcato Isolde, “Poco più piccolo di Ej” aveva aggiunto. “Sì” aveva concordato spento Willem, “A quell’età qualcuno non è irreprensibilmente rovinato, lo so. Ibe non è un problema, ma suo cugino Gerjen si, che di anni ne ha venticinque” aveva spiegato, “Solo una settimana fa ha trucidato un gruppo di vampiri, asserendo che avevano infranto il codice, a Leiden. Ho avuto missive di nascosti che spergiuravano il contrario, perfino Lupi Mannari che sono venuti a difendere i vampiri” aveva raccontato, “Mi hanno detto che la capo clan è stata legata ad un palo, poco prima dell’alba e lasciata bruciare” aveva detto carico di rabbia.<br/>Anche Magnus l’aveva percepita dentro di sé, quel disgusto bruciante.<br/>“Il mondo dei cacciatori sta affrontando una crisi senza precedenti nella loro storia, la Coorte ne ha approfittato per diffondere la paura, i Pangborn per dare sfogo alle loro ideologie distorte” aveva spiegato Magriet. “Il Console forse avrebbe dovuto essere aggiornato un po’ prima. Alec non è come tutti gli altri, lui ci tiene, ci tiene davvero” era intervenuta Isabelle, prima che Magnus potesse parlare.<br/>I Zwartekust avevano fatto passare la diatriba con i Pangborn solo legale, questo sembrava molto più grave. “Non volevamo allarmare la situazione ora, visto lo stato precario delle cose” aveva provato Willem, ma era stato scavalcato da sua sorella, “Pensavamo di risolvere il problema noi, in vero. Avremmo raccolto tutte le prove e messo Gerjen in una cella nella Città Silente e rimesso alla giustizia. Riguardo ad Ike …” aveva fatto una pausa.<br/>“Ma senza prove non avremmo mai agito” aveva confermato Willem.</p><p> </p><p>In un pomeriggio Magnus, suo marito e suo figlio avevano girato il museo di Van Gog, la città ed anche il Rijikmuseum, il cuore e la memoria dell’Olanda intera, racconto del secolo d’oro. Una parte della storia che gli era ignota e di cui ora cercava conferme. Suo figlio, nonostante la giovane età ne era stato entusiasta. Purtroppo, la contentezza di quest’ultimo era stata smorzata dall’espressione cupe dei suoi genitori.<br/>Sia Alec sia Magnus avevano la mente occupata dal medesimo pensiero: i Pangborn.<br/>Anche la stupida missione di ricerca del candidato per il ruolo di Cancelliere sembrava insulso a confronto.<br/>Rafael si era fermato davanti al famoso dipinto: La Pesca delle Anime di Adrian van de Venne, lo aveva rimirato con l’innocenza di cui solo un bambino poteva fregiarsi, perso nei colori accesi e nella morbidezza delle figure, assolutamente ignorante dei messaggi politici e sociali nascosti nell’opera. “Mi piace” aveva sentenziato con l’assoluta certezza che poteva appartenere solo ad un ragazzino, “Vogli imparare a dipingere. La signorina Vera dice che non sono portato, ma non mi interessa” aveva aggiunto con sicurezza.<br/>Magnus aveva sorriso verso di lui, “Sei un Lightwood-Bane, puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, senza che nessuno ti limiti” aveva detto Alec, mettendoli le mani sulle spalle.<br/>“Clary e Jocelyn possono darti ottime dritte” aveva aggiunto Magnus. “Posso dipingere ed essere un cacciatore?” aveva chiesto con innocenza, “Tutto quello che vuoi” aveva ripetuto Alec.<br/>Rafael li aveva guardati, poi aveva sorriso fiducioso delle parole dei suoi padri.</p><p>Avevano incontrato Izzy per la cena, alterata e ridente, appesa al braccio di un Danny piuttosto imbarazzato ed in compagnia anche di Ej ed Henrich, più in disparte e tranquilli.<br/>La giovane Shadowhunter gli aveva portati a cenare in un localino gestito da una compagnia piuttosto pittoresca di Fey.<br/>Uno di questi, un giovane satiro sfacciato, che si era mangiato gli occhi entrambi i fratelli Lightwood, che non aveva tubato poi molto Magnus, sicuro senza ombra di dubbio dell’amore di suo marito per lui – ed un po’ più preoccupato per il povero Simon Lovelace, distante.<br/>Comunque tutte le attenzioni del giovane cameriere fey erano state attirate da Rafael che aveva cominciato a fargli un mucchio di domande. Quando lo avevano preso con loro, era un ragazzino taciturno, segnato dalla guerra, ma in poco tempo aveva schiuso il suo cuore in favore di una certa loquacità adorabile.</p><p>“Anche qui fanno i Rijistaffel, ne hanno almeno quaranta versioni” aveva detto Henrich, “Si, ma fanno meglio i bagel; in particolare quello con il salmone crudo” aveva dichiarato Ej, “Sono sicura ci mettano dentro della magia nera per indurre dipendenza – tipo quel vampiro a Los Angeles” aveva aggiunto.<br/>Magnus aveva preso i bagel, con il pane aromatizzato al pomodoro, insalata, maionese, crauti e carne, per non rimanere ancora una volta deluso dai rijistaffel, ancora, suo figlio e suo marito non lo avevano imitato.<br/>“Adoro questo cibo” aveva dichiarato Rafael con assoluta certezza, mentre inghiottiva una generosa manciata di riso con del maiale, grondante di salsa.<br/>Magnus si era trattenuto dal fare commenti, specie perché Alec sembrava condividere la sua opinione, “Sì, si dovremmo trovare un posto che li fa anche a New York” aveva constatato. “Quindi Henrich, vorresti ascendere?” aveva domandato Izzy, rivolgendosi al mondano con la vista, con riccioli carini e le fossette.<br/>“Be, in realtà sono un po’ spaventato dall’idea di bere nella coppa mortale, dicono che può ucciderti e che il primo marchio può essere dolorosissimo” aveva confessato lui, cotto un po’ di imbarazzo. Magnus, Alec ed Izzy avevano avuto un momento di silenzio, avendo entrambi conosciuto e visto situazioni descritte dal giovane mondano.<br/>“Sciocchezze. Henrich sarebbe un cacciatore perfetto!” aveva dichiarato Ej con sicurezza, ridendo, mentre prendeva un generoso sorso di birra. “Ma sai come sono: non mi piace l’idea di avere qualcosa permanentemente addosso, rune o tatuaggi” aveva dichiarato quello, mentre mangiava delle patatine fritte; “Però è ormai un anno e mezzo che Willem, Magrit e Dave mi addestrano come se dovessi diventare un cacciatore e Grootmoder mi sta insegnando tutte le regole e la storia. Quindi sì, sono terrorizzato ma vorrei essere un cacciatore” aveva raccontato Henrich.<br/>“Come mondano la mia vita faceva piuttosto schifo, metà del tempo la passavo cercando di convincere la gente che non ero pazzo” aveva aggiunto.<br/>“Alla coorte è rimasto solo uno degli strumenti mortali, quindi se vorrai, a New York, c’è una coppa che ti aspetta” aveva confermato Alec con assoluta tranquillità.</p><p>Henrich aveva sorriso.<br/>La stanza in cui Rafael era stato sistemato era diversa dalla loro ma era comunicante tramite una porta. Non erano male i loro alloggi, piccini, pieni di cianfrusaglie e quadri di barche.<br/>“Non ho un inquisitore” aveva valutato Alec, “Avevo pensato di offrire la posizione a Julian Blackthorne, ma è ancora troppo giovane” aveva detto suo marito, sfilandosi gli stivaletti ed accomodandosi sul letto a due piazze che avevano avuto.<br/>Dalla loro stanza non avevano finestre, ma avevano, appunto, innumerevoli quadri di barche e rune dipinte d’oro sulle pareti.<br/>“Cosa dobbiamo fare con i Pangborn, portarli entrambi con noi a New York?” aveva chiesto poi calmo, “Perché ora come ora solo pensare a loro mi monta la rabbia” aveva dichiarato.<br/>“Giustizia Alec. Ti occuperai di questo” aveva detto Magnus, accomodandosi al suo fianco e posando la fronte su quella del marito, “Ho intenzione di darti una mano” aveva aggiunto.<br/>“No, occupati della stregona di Leiden; la fine di luglio è vicina. Ho parlato con lo stenografo del Consiglio, Antonius Vir annuncerà le sue dimissioni e già due membri del Consiglio sono intenzionati a presentarsi” gli aveva ripetuto.<br/>Magnus aveva annuito, “I candidati comunque sono Filipe Mar ed Eleonora Pera” aveva confessato Alec, “Non ero sicuro di avertelo detto” aveva aggiunto Alec. “No, sono solo sorpreso non sia Amir Khan” aveva ponderato alla fine.<br/>“Non mi piace Filipe” aveva detto poi Magnus, “Nonostante fosse uno stregone, per un secolo buono si è finito un inquisitore. Lui diceva per spiare quei mondani esaltati, ma secondo me lo faceva per tenersi al sicuro” aveva dichiarato.<br/>Il tempo in cui essere nascosto aveva più problemi con gli umani che con gli shadowhunters quasi. Per tutta la vita avevano cercato di far sentire Magnus di troppo, non che ci fossero mai riusciti, per davvero, ma era bello avere un posto dove non lo era, per nessuna ragione. Anche se era una piccola stanzina in una barca improbabile.<br/>“Ed Eleonora Pera?” aveva chiesto Alec.<br/>“A nessuno piace Eleonora, incluso sé stessa. Non è cattiva, anzi, è venuta al rinnovo della firma degli accordi per sette volte. Ma … è arrabbiata” aveva confidato, “Lei è sempre adirata, come se si fosse dimenticata come essere felice” aveva raccontato, con un certo disagio, non sapendo spiegarlo neanche bene. “In realtà non credo che lei sarebbe una cattiva Cancelliera, se le cose non stessero cambiando” aveva detto, “Ma qui, il mondo, la stessa concezione del mondo, sta mutando e lo farà per sempre e noi … stregoni siamo abbastanza imperituri” aveva aggiunto.<br/>“A me tu sembri molto favorevole ai mutamenti” aveva considerato Alec, “Be, dopo tutto questo tempo Alexander, dovrei sentirmi offeso, dal fatto che tu non abbia capito che non c’è nessuno come me” aveva scherzato, dando un poderoso bacio a suo marito.<br/>“Posso assicurarti di esserne assolutamente consapevole” aveva concesso Alec, sporgendosi di nuovo per unire le loro labbra.<br/>Magnus aveva guardato suo marito, accarezzando il suo viso, sfiorando con il pollice le labbra dell’uomo, “Alexander, quando torneremo a casa ti preparerò dei Rijistaffel veri, indonesiani, come non se ne fanno più oggi” aveva dichiarato.<br/>Quello aveva battuto gli occhi blu con una certa perplessità, “Ammetto che non era l’uscita che mi aspettavo” aveva valutato. “Averli mangiati oggi mi ha ricordato quelli che preparava mia madre, erano quattro cento anni che … Non tutto di quel periodo è per me doloroso, nel senso, lo è, ma alcune cose sono anche ricche di nostalgia” aveva fatto una pausa, “E sentire Rafael apprezzarli così tanto” aveva aggiunto.<br/>Alec aveva annuito, “Allora non vedo l’ora di essere a casa per mangiarli. Possiamo prepararli insieme” aveva ammesso, dandoli un altro bacio, “E se vuoi quando ci saremo sbarazzati della Coorte o almeno riorganizzato bene questo folle mondo potremmo fare anche un giro all’Istituto di Jakarta” aveva proposto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]TITOLO. Cit.- T. Hood</p><p>[2] Lett: Nera Riva in Olandese. La famiglia Shadowhunter in questione è stata inventata da me, ma il loro istituto no, sobsob.</p><p>[3] Nel libro del Bianco, viene detto che l’Istituto di Amsterdam è su una barca in un canale, girovagando su internet ho trovato gente che trovava difficile la cosa, perché i canali in Olanda non sono abbastanza spaziosi (io sono stata solo a Leiden ed Utrecht, quindi non so come sia ad Amsterdam nello specifico) e sono cambiati molteplici volte nel corso dei secoli. Quindi ho optato per un compromesso: L’istituto è progettato con architettura inter-dimensionale da Stregone (un po’ alla ChiaroDiLuna dell’Attraversaspecchi) e che si sposta per i canali.</p><p>[4] Tecnicamente in Olandese EJ (che vi dico essere un diminutivo) si pronuncia, secondo google traduttore, Ei-Ei e bho mi faceva ridere. In questo mondo meravigliso Magnus realizza che il nome è EJ perché conosce l’Olandese … o per ragioni.</p><p>[5] Nel libro del Bianco, Alec ammette che l’Istituto di Amsterdam è uno di quelli a cui è più interessato.</p><p>[6] Non credo che Magnus sia una persona che si vergogna delle sue origini, però ecco non splitta argomenti a caso, così alla fine ho pensato di rivelare qualcosa senza però dire tutto. Probabilmente tempo altri due minuti ed avrebbe detto anche di essere creolo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oh Santa Madre Russia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Personalmente non sono molto favorevole, se non possiamo avere figli ci sarà un motivo” aveva detto Boris, “Forse non siamo fatti per essere genitori” aveva sottolineato. Magnus aveva emesso uno sbuffo, “Ci sono molte persone che possono fare figli e non dovrebbero, perché non è valido il contrario?” aveva replicato, “E poi, i pinguini hanno le ali e non volano, la vita è piena di stranezze” aveva detto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questo capitolo ha un nuovo oc (You don’t say RLandH?) che inizialmente doveva avere un ruolo molto – MOOOLTO – più esteso ma è stato ritagliato pesantemente, ho deciso di lasciarlo per due motivi precisi:<br/>Il primo: volevo comunque esplicitare il punto di vista dell’Altra Squadra. Il secondo: questo personaggio mi ha divertito tantissimo e ci tenevo molto ad inserirlo.</p>
<p>Un bacio, spero possiate gradire!<br/>Buona Lettura</p>
<p>RLandH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="big">
    <span class="big">Oh Santa Madre Russia</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potevamo aprire un portale” aveva detto insofferente Ragnor, mentre guardava il mondo dietro il vetro del finestrino del treno, che tagliava in maniera elegante, un campo di papaveri gialli e rossi. “Non sono mai stato in Olanda, volevo vederla, anche le campagne” si era lamentato Magnus, anche se capiva il disagio del suo amico, costretto a ricorrere al glamour per nascondere il suo aspetto, qualcosa che detestava fortemente.</p>
<p>“I treni sono veloci e puntuali, sono solo mezz’ora” aveva parlato Ej, attirando l’attenzione su di lei. Era la loro guardia del corpo non esattamente ben voluta. Entrambi gli stregoni erano certi di potersela cavare senza una cacciatrice quindicenne, ma Magnus a quanto risultava non riusciva più a passare per il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, cosa che lo frustrava un poco. Sebbene, immaginava che forse proprio la nephilm avesse approfittato della palla al balzo per infilarsi in quell’avventura. Oh i giovani!<br/>Il suo buon compagno mondano Henrich, invece, era stato costretto a rimanere ad Amsterdam – anche se Magnus non si era poi così informato bene sul perché.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus e Ragnor occupavano due sedili vicini, mentre la giovane shadowhunter era affrontata a loro; indossava l’uniforme da letale cacciatrice, ma era coperta appena da una gonna con gli strass ed una camiciola sottile semitrasparente. Nessuno sembrava troppo coinvolto da tale orrore nel vestiario.<br/>Sì, la prima cosa che aveva capito Magnus quando aveva girato le vie di Amsterdam il giorno prima era stata che in Olanda la gente era assolutamente priva di ogni buon gusto e ne era consapevole. Era una cosa che lo aveva scioccato e deliziato assieme. Da un lato, Magnus era fedele alla moda, al suo concetto di Moda, per poter tollerare tutta quell’indifferenza e allo stesso modo amava come ogni improbabile stravaganza passasse in sordina senza sguardi indagatori, giudicanti ed indignati.<br/>Per questo quel giorno aveva messo la sua migliore miss, una canottiera un po’ slabbrata, con sopra un chiodo di pelle verde bottiglia, con due file di borchie argentate sulla linea delle spalle e lungo i bordi e dei pantaloni aderenti, con gli stivaletti sotto al ginocchio. Faceva caldo ma ne valeva la pena. Aveva indossato l’ombretto verde scuro e la tinta delle punte dei capelli in coordinato.<br/>Rangor, che di solito appariva sempre posato ed elegante, specie quando doveva confrontarsi con gli shadowhunters, in quel momento, però, sembrava un turista, mancavano solo i calzini nei sandali.</p>
<p>“Sei mai stata a Leiden?” aveva chiesto Magnus alla giovane Ej. “Si, alcune volte. Mi piacerebbe venirci a studiare, confesso” aveva detto quella, “Non fai l’Accademia? Non vorresti fare la Scholomance?” aveva chiesto Magnus, abbassando gli occhiali da sole con le lenti gialle, anche Ragnor si era tirato su, interessato. Ej aveva ridacchio colta da un leggero imbarazzo, “Si, frequento l’Accademia e mi piacerebbe essere ammessa alla scholomace – anche se immagino di non essere materiale adatto, a livello pratico. Mi piacerebbe frequentarla, ma perché ammetto che mi piacerebbe tutto, anche il mondo mondano” aveva detto colma di imbarazzo quella.</p>
<p>“I miei genitori erano entrambi Shadowhunters, almeno formalmente” aveva dichiarato Ej, facendo le virgolette. “Mio padre: Christopher Townsand, be, lui era uno shadowhunter archetipo: forte, coraggioso, pronto alla battaglia” aveva raccontato lei, un po’ trasognante.<br/>A Ragnor non sembrava interessare, non in maniera attiva, ma Magnus poteva riconoscere stesse ascoltando. Lui di rimando aveva anche intrecciato le dita sotto al mento. “Poi è venuto ad Amsterdam per quella cosa del: viaggia, conosci altri modi di fare la vita da cacciatore. Credo abbia scelto la città perché nephilim, nascosto o mondano, Amsterdam è Amsterdam” aveva aggiunto con una punta di imbarazzo. “Mia madre, be tecnicamente, era lei la cugina di Willy e Magrie” aveva aggiunto, “Be, lei era marchiata, addestrata e tutte quelle cose lì, ma non le piaceva, non davvero. Aveva anche studiato all’Accademia” aveva fatto una pausa. “Juliana Zwartekust” si era lasciato scivolare dalle labbra Ragnor, fosse ricordo dei suoi tempi di insegnante. Ej lo aveva guardato, poi aveva sorriso piena di vita, “Si” aveva concordato, “Mi piaceva. Era un giardino, apprendeva velocemente qualsiasi cosa, come una spugna, aveva una curiosità così genuina e sembrava apprezzare davvero il tempo che sprecavo nell’educarla, ma i Nephilm volevano un deserto” si era lasciato andare ai sentimentalismi Ragnor. “Sì” aveva ammesso ancora Ej, “Praticamente viveva come una mondana e mio padre la ha conosciuta, si sono innamorati … e la storia va come deve andare” aveva ridacchiato.<br/>Negli undici abitanti dell’Istituto di Amsterdam, Magnus però non aveva conosciuto nessun Signor Townsand e nessuna Emma come un Giardino, perciò ebbe l’accortezza di non chiedere.<br/>Anche Ragnor lo aveva imitato ed Ej aveva riempito l’aria con le sue chiacchiere frizzanti; “Quindi be, sì io sono cresciuta così, sono una shadowhunter ma il mondo mondano è sempre esistito per me, non sono cresciuta in una magica bolla ed anche quello ha il suo fascino … E sono sempre stata curiosa di tutto!” aveva ammesso divertita.</p>
<p>“Questa cosa mi rincuora molto” aveva ammesso Ragnor, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso, “È quello che permette agli esseri umani di progredire, ho sempre trovato gli shadowhunter manchevoli di questo” aveva detto, “Tranne qualche eccezione, tipo, Christopher Lightwood e sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se lui fosse stato assolutamente nella norma” aveva sottolineato.<br/>“Sei ingiusto” aveva difeso Magnus il buon nome dei cacciatori, sapeva bene cosa guidava l’aspro giudizio di Ragnor, i nephilim erano restii a rinnovarsi, lo erano sempre stati, però non tutti, non di quei tempi. Ej non era sembrata offesa, “Volevo chiedervi una cosa” aveva detto poi.<br/>“Non farti problemi, zuccherino” le aveva detto Magnus, Ej sembrava aver gradito abbastanza il nomignolo da non fare commenti. Lo stregone si era immaginato una domanda relativa alla loro natura, ma la giovane cacciatrice lo aveva stupito non poco, “Quando sono stata ad Idris, l’ultima volta, volevo parlare con Emma Cairstairs ma non ci sono riuscita, di nuovo, che tipo è?” aveva chiesto poi. Magnus le aveva sorriso, “Quanto mai esplosiva; una donna forte e dinamica” le aveva detto, “Con i nervi d’acciaio ed uno splendido senso dell’umorismo” aveva dichiarato poi, con un sorriso, “Ma anche amorevole e materna, i giovani Blackthorne gli ha praticamente cresciuti lei assieme a Julian” aveva raccontato.</p>
<p>“Come mai questa domanda?” aveva chiesto invece Rangor. “Oh!” aveva risposto Ej, “Sua madre era la cugina di mio padre. Entrambe portiamo il nome della stessa bisnonna: Emma” aveva enunciato Ej, “Quindi, tecnicamente, lei è l’unica parente che conosco dal lato dei Townsand e non ci ho mai parlato” aveva detto, con leggero disagio. “Scrivile una lettera” aveva proposto Ragnor, “Emma ne sarà contenta probabilmente, ma credo che potrebbe prendere un po’ di tempo per rispondere. Non sta mai con le mani in mano” aveva aggiunto Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isolde ha detto che l’appuntamento è per l’ora di pranzo” aveva raccontato Ej, “Il posto non è lontano dalla Chiesa di S. Pietro; vicino l’orto Botanico, potremmo andare a vederlo. È molto bello” aveva raccontato subito la giovane, carica di gioia. Ragnor le aveva sorriso, Magnus si chiese se stesse rivedendo in quel momento Juliana, prima quando aveva parlato della madre di Ej aveva preso un tono un po’ melanconico, doveva essere stata una studentessa che le era piaciuta molto.<br/>“Si, è una buona idea” aveva ripreso poi Ragnor, il sorriso che aveva adornato il suo viso, si era appassito, anche Magnus aveva concordato.</p>
<p>Ej aveva fatto loro strada, conducendoli verso le vie.</p>
<p>Leiden era una bella cittadina, era piccola, composta da canali paralleli, inframezzati da strati, con ponti ortogonale. Le case erano un po’ storte, deformate dal tessuto territoriale. Era colorata e neanche nel pieno dell’estate non mancavano giovani ridenti. Rispetto Amsterdam l’aveva trovata con meno turisti, non che la fauna della popolazione non fosse mista, ma sembrava tutti più a loro agio, tutti integrati perfettamente nell’ambiente.</p>
<p>Erano passati davanti un edificio piuttosto vivace, proprio di fronte, un gruppo di ragazze aveva messo un divano sul bordo dell’ansa che dava su un canale, tre di loro erano sedute su di esso.<br/>Altre due erano invece sistemate in una barchetta a remi ormeggiata lì vicina. I canali di Leiden erano alti, quasi da raggiungere il marciapiede. Magnus aveva notato come certi bar fagocitavano il tratto stradale e si estendevano su barche ormeggiate.</p>
<p>“Sono una sorellanza” aveva spiegato Ej con un sorriso allegro, ammiccando alle ragazze. Tutte con carnagioni bianche scottate dal sole e capelli biondi. Gli occhi di Ej erano luccicanti e Magnus non faticava a teorizzare che anche la cacciatrice si stesse probabilmente immaginandosi in un certo futuro anche lei, in pantaloncini e maglietta, fumare sigarette su un divano al bordo di un fiume, rispetto a cacciare demoni.</p>
<p>“Il mercato delle ombre di Leiden è molto carino, anche se quello di Amsterdam è più bello” aveva raccontato Ej, abbandonando con gli occhi le ragazze, sebbene una di quelle avesse continuato a guardare verso di loro. Ragnor le aveva sorriso e la mondana si era fatta paonazza sulle guance ed aveva poi distolto lo sguardo con un po’ di imbarazzo. Ej non aveva notato niente di tutto quello, o non ci aveva dato importanza, continuando a riempire l’aria del suo chiacchiericcio spontaneo.<br/>“Quello di qui, si, tiene a De Burcht, una cinta muraria del XIII secolo – di giorno si può vedere tutta la città da lì – e lungo la collina artificiale. Mentre quello di Amsterdam si tiene lungo uno dei canali, tutte le chiatte vengono sistemate per creare un vero e proprio percorso pedonabile sul fiume. Si fa una volta a settimana ed ogni volta cambiano canale” aveva raccontato divertita.<br/>“Considerando che Leiden non ha un istituto i Nascosti qui sono un po’ più … liberi” la shadowhunter fece una pausa nel dire quella parola, “Quindi il mercato c’è ogni sera, se saremo ancora qui, possiamo andare” aveva proposto, “I tuoi cugini non ti danno il permesso ad andarci vero?” aveva chiesto Magnus.<br/>Ej aveva riso con un certo imbarazzo.</p>
<p>Beccata.</p>
<p>Avevano usato la giovane cacciatrice come guida lungo le vie della città per raggiungere il famoso orto botanico, “Hai mai parlato con Justine Vale?” aveva chiesto Ragnor, il suo viso travestito dal glamour aveva cominciato a farsi scuro ogni passo che facevano più vicino all’orto.<br/>“Una volta, credo” aveva risposto Ej, “Un anno fa, è venuta all’Istituto con Bo, chiedendo di poter dare un occhio ai libri della biblioteca” aveva raccontato la ragazza.</p>
<p>Magnus moriva dal chiedere a Ragnor qualcosa in più sulla stregona, da che Catarina aveva tirato fuori il suo nome ed il suo vecchio amico aveva cominciato a mostrare gli stessi comportamenti insofferenti del Presidente Mao, quando Magnus comprava la scatola dei croccantini sbagliati, così come la sua reazione. Ma se l’avesse fatto, Ragnor lo avrebbe tacciato di assoluta impiccioneria, non che lo stesso si fosse mai fatto scrupoli nell’infilarsi nei suoi affari, e quel pensiero era bastato.<br/>“Come ti è sembrata?” aveva domandato il suo verdissimo amico, cauto, Ej si era morsa un labbro, “Ecco” aveva soppesato le parole, di proposito, notando la lieve tensione che albergava in Ragnor, sembrava dolce e carina, ma non lo era poi molto la cacciatrice. “Molto bella” aveva esclamato, Ragnor si era fatto paonazzo nella sua pelle incantata. Ej aveva ridacchiato, poi aveva ricominciato, “Però anche molto banale, se non avessi saputo fosse una stregona non lo avrei mai detto, non aveva nessun segno ben evidente o altro, forse sfigurava affianco a Bo, lui è alto due metri ed ha la pelle come quella di un alligatore” aveva raccontato Ej, “E girà sempre così, non gli importa un fico secco, neanche quando la gente cerca di spellarlo, anzi si diverte ad ingannare i mondani con racconti sui rettiliani” aveva raccontato divertita.</p>
<p>Mentre Justine Vale nascondeva probabilmente il suo aspetto o come nel suo caso aveva tratti piccoli e discreti. “Tu, invece, hai detto che non la vedevi dalla Reggenza?” aveva chiesto sfacciato Magnus al suo amico. Era stato amico di Ragnor per quattro lunghissimi secoli e quasi tutta la sua vita e non ricordava di averlo mai sentito parlare di questa stregona, certo differentemente da Magnus che aveva confidato al suo amico tutti i suoi amori ed amanti, passeggeri e duratori che fossero, l’altro era sempre stato più riservato.</p>
<p>Non lo aveva mai interpretata come una mancanza di fiducia, quanto un bisogno personale, Ragnor era sempre stata una persona serbata, per amanti, disavventure ed oscuri incantesimi.<br/>“Si” aveva ammesso Ragnor, con un tono docile; “Ti ricordi che ero andato in America, si?” aveva cercato di farlo rammentare il suo amico. Il suo amico era stato sommo stregone di Londra per secoli, aveva lasciato la sua posizione, escluse le vacanze o le gite di-poco-piacere solo un paio di volte: per insegnare ai Nephilm in Spagna, l’anno sabatico dopo la fine della relazione con Georgiana Spencer, per la guerra-angloamericana e agli inizi del novecento quando aveva ammesso di essersi stufato di Londra.<br/>“Quando gli inglesi hanno dato fuoco alla Casa Bianca, si, sì ricordo” ricordò Magnus, “La guerra è durata sono due anni, ma tu ti sei riaffacciato in tempo per lo scandalo di Lady Flora[1]” aveva rimembrato.  “Ero con Justine, prima a Washington, poi in giro”</p>
<p>Quando passarono il cancello dell’orto, si ritrovarono accolti in giardini dall’aspetto carino, Ej però non permise a loro il tempo di adattarsi, conducendoli verso la serra tropicale, che lei riteneva decisamente più bella. “I primi semi di quel genere sono stati portati dalla Compagnia Olandese delle Indie Orientali” aveva detto allusiva, prima di staccarsi un po’ da loro, per dare un po’ di privacy.<br/>Magnus aveva afferrato il significato di quelle parole ma non lo aveva realizzato a pieno fino a che non era stato accolto dalle temperature calde della serra.</p>
<p>Le piante, l’odore.</p>
<p>Fu come uno schiaffo nel pieno del suo viso.</p>
<p>Probabilmente avrebbe lacrimato senza controllo, ripensando a quell’infanzia che aveva superato tanto tempo fa, che però riusciva ancora a ferirlo dopo tutto quel tempo.<br/>Si era voltato verso Ragnor, “Quindi” gli aveva detto, “Parlami un po’ del tuo ‘in giro’ con Justine” aveva detto. Il suo amico si era fatto teso, “Ho conosciuto Justine alla Corte di Frañzes II di Bretagna” confidò Ragnor. “Perché ho l’impressione che questo sia antecedente alla guerra del 1813” aveva domandato retorico Magnus. Aveva una memoria splendida, era necessario se iniziavi ad accumulare ricordi per secoli, ma non poteva ricordarsi tutti i nobili di tutti i luoghi del mondo, nessuno era così bravo. “Direi di sì” aveva concordato Magnus, “Riccardo III era ancora Re di Inghilterra” aveva spiegato poi pratico. “Mi piaceva frequentare le corti a quei tempi, si c’era quel simpatico problema della stregoneria, ma i re erano molto più intrigati dal mondo occulto, l’esistenza dei nascosti somigliava più ad un sogno offuscato che alla mitologia” aveva raccontato Ragnor con un certo divertimento, ricordando qualcosa che doveva essere bello. “Noi stregoni di tanto in tanto ci infilavamo con la giusta discrezione nel mondo dei mondani, agli Shadowhunters le cose interessavano relativamente – per loro era sempre più importanti i loro intrighetti da conclave che scongiurare guerre” aveva raccontato, “Nonostante i demoni siano avvezzi a banchettare di queste cose” aveva fatto una pausa.</p>
<p>“Si, credo che mio padre sia stato coinvolto nella guerra delle due rose” aveva cercato di ricordare Magnus, glielo aveva detto Fratello Zebulon, prima ancora che Magnus stesso sapesse chi era suo padre – Asmodeo era un principe infernale come un altro.<br/>“Cent’anni” lo aveva corretto Ragnor, “Quella delle due rose fu l’epico litigio tra Belilal e Belphagor” aveva spiegato, poi, scuotendo il capo. “Comunque, come dicevo: noi stregoni avevamo il nostro ruolo, così io, fui mandato ad incontrare Narcisse Croix, sommo stregone di Parigi, in campo neutro, con la Bretagna, per quanto la Bretagna potesse esserlo. Il Pretendente Tudor era stato … Non importa” aveva raccontato, fece una pausa piuttosto lunga e misurata, prima di riprendere, “A mandarmi fu Antonius Vir” enunciò, “A quei tempi era lui il sommo stregone di Londra ed io ero il suo uhm … recalcitrante aiutante?” aveva detto. “È una domanda?” aveva chiesto Magnus confuso, “No, nel senso, ero il suo apprendista, quasi tutti gli stregoni cercano maestri” aveva dichiarato.<br/>“Guarda noi” aveva replicato allora lui, ricordando che c’era un tempo in cui Ragnor Fell era suo maestro prima di essere suo amico, “Solo che, ecco, andavo per la sessantina d’anni e come tutti i giovani mi ero convinto di avere capito tutto dalla vita e tutte le soluzioni nelle mie mani” aveva dichiarato.<br/>“Ah, la crisi dei sessant’anni” aveva dichiarato Magnus, “Ricordo che sei dovuto venirmi a ripescare in una casa dell’Oppio ad Hong Kong” aveva ricordato lui, non era particolarmente fiero di quella parte della sua vita.</p>
<p>Aveva appena perso il suo primo amore, poi scoperto l’identità del suo infernale padre ed altre cose, in un lasso di tempo che poteva considerarsi appena un decennio, che per gli stregoni era un tempo infinitamente breve … ed anche in quel momento, di quei momenti, ricordava molta confusione ed ovviamente Ragnor Fell, verde come la luce di un faro che segna la rotta per la terra, alle navi, nel buio della notte.  </p>
<p>Una luce incredibilmente verde ed appariscente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Si. Esatto, incredibile a dirsi ma ero demente anche io” aveva ripreso il suo amico, “E lei, Ius-Justine era lì, fingeva di essere un’indovina alla corte del Signore di Bretagna, ma in realtà stava facendo delle investigazioni per il Labirinto a Spirale – su non ricordo quale manufatto demoniaco” Ragnor aveva fatto una pausa. “L’amore non è roba per me” c’era stato un discreto momento di pausa tra i due, mentre Magnus osservava il suo amico aspettando il resto della storia. Ej li guardava dall’alto, da un’impalcatura di ferro, che permetteva di accedere ad un soppalco di ferro, che permetteva di vedere le piante anche dall’alto e più vicino. “Non lo è mai stato, sul serio; non come era per te, o Catarina, o gli altri” aveva raccontato, “O almeno lo è ora, allora, be, allora ero giovane e devo essere onesto: lei mi piacque come poche realtà mi erano piaciute” aveva asserito.<br/>Magnus aveva riso con un leggero divertimento, “Credo che questa sia la prima volta che parliamo di qualcosa del genere, da parte tua, si intende, io ti racconto sempre tutto” aveva dichiarato Magnus, “Anche troppo” era stata la pigra risposta di Ragnor, “E quella volta che ti sei presentato nella mia bella casa Londinese, dando fondo a tutte le mie scorte di liquore?” aveva ricordato comunque Magnus.<br/>“Quello era dopo Justine” aveva detto Ragnor, “Giusto, non … avevo ricollegato” aveva dichiarato Magnus. Victoria era già Regina, era stata un’incoronazione divina ed onestamente Magnus aveva proprio pensato quanto fosse stato divertente e che era un peccato Ragnor lo avesse perso.<br/>“Volete rimanere lì? Ci sono altre cose carine da vedere, il giardino giapponese, le carpe, le figure, le piante velenosissime ed anche una sezione apposta per Nascosti” aveva detto la giovane cacciatrice.<br/>“La morale della favola è che tra me e Justine non è finita nel modo migliore” aveva dichiarato Ragnor, mentre imboccava anche lui la scala di ferro, seguito a ruota da Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il giardino giapponese era stato piuttosto carino, avevano ascoltato la spiegazione dettagliata su quanto fosse stato fondato e chi fosse stato dedicato, da perfetta guida. Magnus doveva appuntarsi di dirle che sicuramente aveva una strada da guida turistica se lo desiderava. Ma le parole della ragazza erano morte sull’erba verde, quando indicando il tempietto di legno alle cui spalle avrebbero potuto ammirare il mezzo busto di un signore, avevano trovato altro.<br/>Uno stregone stava fumando quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una canna, con le spalle posate alle pareti di legno ed un sorriso piuttosto divertito sul viso.</p>
<p>Magnus era stato in grado di comprendere a pieno la natura del nuovo venuto, per il suo pittoresco aspetto: non aveva capelli, ma ispidi, aguzzi e lunghi aculei, come quelli di un istrice, di un colore scuro, maculato di avorio. Dava l’idea di una testa spinosa, sì, ma leggera; nessun incantesimo a nascondere i suoi segni da stregoni. Il resto dell’aspetto era piuttosto comune, mondano, se non fosse che indossava una giacca di pelle imbottita, jeans spessi pesanti ed anfibi a ginocchio, in pieno luglio, ma Magnus era un profondo estimatore della moda prima della comodità.<br/>“Uno stregone” aveva valutato Ej, “No” aveva dichiarato Magnus, che avrebbe riconosciuto quella testa spinata tra molte, “Boris Vanka, l’ex-sommo stregone di Lenningrado” aveva dichiarato.<br/>Uno che ne lui, ne Tessa, avevano inserito nella papabile lista dei candidati. “Quello che ha complottato nella caduta di Rasputin?” aveva domandato Ragnor, con una certa nota di perplessità, “Volevo il titolo di Sommo Stregone di San Pietroburgo, ma lui non voleva mollarlo” si era difeso Boris, prima di puntare lo sguardo su di lui. “Il Magnifico Magnus Bane! E tanto che non ci vediamo” aveva esclamato. “Non così tanto, era appena crollato il muro di Berlino, roba dell’altro-ieri” aveva dichiarato Magnus.</p>
<p>Ragnor ed Ej lo stavano guardando con discreta attenzione, “Ho saputo del povero Malcom Fade e della sua uscita di testa” aveva ripreso Boris, “A perder tempo con i nephilm si finisce sempre male” aveva aggiunto, stoccando un’occhiata al vetriolo dritto ad Ej.<br/>Magnus non aveva mai avuto nulla contro Boris, anzi, doveva ammettere che per certi aspetti lo aveva anche apprezzato, in tempi limitati ed in situazioni più da intrattenimento. Certo non avevano mai avuto tempo né particolare voglia di disquisire di politica mondana o nascosta, a Magnus era bastato sapere che nonostante la sua fedina non immacolata, Boris non fosse il genere di stregone da evocare demoni pericolosi e sguinzagliarli in giro, ma doveva ammettere che lo sguardo rivolto ad Ej non lo tranquillizzava molto.</p>
<p>“Perché non …” aveva cominciato, “Andiamo a vedere il laghetto delle carpe?” aveva proposto la cacciatrice, svelta, “Sicuro?” aveva chiesto Ragnor, “Solo una chiacchierata tra ex-amici con Benefici” aveva liquidato la questione Magnus. “Spero ancora amici” si era inserito Boris, di rimando lui stava ricevendo uno sguardo piuttosto steccato da Ragnor; sul genere: Hai dimenticato di dirmi che hai avuto una sordida sveltina con l’uomo che ha rovesciato l’Impero Russo?<br/>Magnus aveva risposto con un sopracciglio alzato, che doveva essere tradotto in: Stiamo per incontrare l’amore della tua vita di cui non mi hai mai detto nulla. Almeno sperava di averlo detto, le sue conversazioni occhio-sopraccigliari avevano ottenuto una certa battuta di arresto nel corso degli anni, principalmente era colpa di Alec, amava suo marito, ma da quel punto di vista era una persona estremamente densa, ma Magnus adorava essere esplicito in ogni modo possibile.<br/>“Ti precediamo” aveva accordato Ragnor, poi lo aveva guardato intensamente, Magnus aveva interpretato lo sguardo chiaramente, avrebbe mandato la cavalleria – probabilmente se stesso, se non si fosse fatto vivo in tempo breve. “Dieci minuti?” aveva proposto Magnus a Boris, “Anche meno” aveva concesso lo stregone russo. Poi Ragnor si era allontanato con Ej, entrambi avevano comunque tenuto tutto il tempo gli occhi su Magnus, rischiando di inciampare sui propri piedi e imballando anche un turista.</p>
<p>“Sono contento di rivederti, Magnus” aveva detto Boris, nonostante la sua provenienza russa, sia l’accento sia la dizione era di un inglese perfetto, in fin dei conti era anche americano.<br/>Era nato a Fort Rus, la parte più orientale – o occidentale, immaginava dai punti di vista – dell’Impero Russo; in California[2]. “Posso dire lo stesso?” aveva chiesto Magnus circospetto.<br/>Boris aveva allungato verso di lui, la canna, ma Magnus lo aveva rifiutato, “Ricordo cose divertenti da giovani” aveva sottolineato quello, “Ma ci sta, da quello che so era sei un padre, di ben due marmocchietti” aveva sottolineato quello. Magnus non aveva mai fatto mistero della sua vita, ma ora trovava fastidioso che Borsi ne sapesse così tanto, “Si” aveva confermato Magnus, sedendosi dall’altra parte del piccolo tempietto, guardando di sottecchi lo stregone.</p>
<p> “Personalmente non sono molto favorevole, se non possiamo avere figli ci sarà un motivo” aveva detto Boris, “Forse non siamo fatti per essere genitori” aveva sottolineato. Magnus aveva emesso uno sbuffo, “Ci sono molte persone che possono fare figli e non dovrebbero, perché non è valido il contrario?” aveva replicato, “E poi, i pinguini hanno le ali e non volano, la vita è piena di stranezze” aveva detto. Boris aveva scosso il capo spinato, “Cosa vuoi Boris, per davvero?” aveva chiesto Magnus, “Perché sei qui?” aveva insistito. “Be, Magnus, non prenderla a male, non stavo monitorando te, ma tuo marito, congratulazioni a proposito, avrei voluto esserci, ma immagino sarebbe stato strano la presenza di uno che ha visto nudo uno degli sposi – non apprezzo particolarmente gli shadowhunter ma sicuramente avrei gradito vedere anche l’altro” aveva ridacchiato.<br/>Magnus non aveva potuto trattenere un sorriso per l’irriverenza di Boris, “Certo, il Console itinerante che arriva in Olanda è qualcosa di accettabile, visto le turbe provocate dai Pangborn” aveva fatto una pausa lunghissima, “In compagnia del suo novello sposino, un marmocchietto, la sorellina e perché no pure Ragnor Fell” aveva dichiarato, “Però poi, qualche licantropo di mia conoscenza mi ha fatto sapere che Bo DeWit aveva fissato un appuntamento tra Justin Vale e Magnus Bane” aveva raccontato Boris con un sorriso amichevole, pieno di brio e divertimento.</p>
<p>“In realtà è per Ragnor, erano amanti” aveva defilato lui.</p>
<p>“Magnus sono stato a letto con te, conosco la tua faccia quando menti” aveva replicato Boris, “Chiediti perché la conosci così bene” aveva replicato Magnus con un tono bruciante.<br/>L’altro aveva riso con un crudo divertimento; “Siete qui per la questione del Cancelliere” aveva dichiarato.<br/>“La voce del ritiro di Antonius si è sparsa, vedo” aveva dichiarato Magnus, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro, disinteressato. “Lo sai noi stregoni siamo più pettegoli di un gruppo di liceali” aveva scherzato Boris.<br/>Magnus aveva scosso il capo, “Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda” aveva sottolineato, “E prima di tirare fuori qualcosa sulla mia normale attitudine ai preliminari, quel tempo tra noi è decisamente concluso” aveva stabilito. Boris aveva riso, “Sarebbe stato bello se avesse funzionato tra noi, ci capiamo al volo, ma capisco di impallidire un po’ a confronto di Camille e il Console degli Shadowhunters” aveva aggiunto piccato, Magnus aveva dedicato uno sguardo al vetriolo al giovane stregone. “La tua avversione alla monogamia potrebbe aver influito” aveva valutato Magnus.<br/>Non c’era mai stato niente di serio tra lui e Boris, si erano solo divertiti insieme, qualcosa come un ventennio prima, poco dopo lo scioglimento del circolo, la presunta morte di Valentine ed il salvataggio degli Accordi. Le cose tra gli Shadowhunters e i Nascosti non erano le migliori, ma il mondo poteva bearsi di un momento di pace.</p>
<p>“Magnus questo è un momento eccezionale” aveva dichiarato Boris, “Per la prima volta gli Shadowhunters, fronte comune, sono davvero spaccati, in due” aveva aggiunto, “Un terzo ficcato nelle mura di Idris, per la prima volta prendibile, come Giulio Cesare, ed il resto, spaiati ed esuli, nelle mani di un ragazzino” aveva fatto una pausa, forse vedendo l’espressione contrita di Magnus, che invece negli occhi chiari di Boris vedeva scintille, “Completamente dipendente da uno stregone” aveva lanciato uno sguardo allusivo a Magnus.</p>
<p>“Non far di me la Giulia Domna della vicenda. Alec non è uomo manipolabile, né io ho alcuna intenzione di farlo, siamo innamorati e tra noi vige rispetto e lealtà. Inoltre, Alexander potrà essere giovane ma è esperto, saggio e buono” aveva dichiarato ferreo, non sopportando quella così bruciante mancanza di fiducia. “L’innamoramento che hai per i cacciatori non ti restituirà mai niente, sono creature avide, superbe e razziste” aveva detto Boris, “Dimentica Justine Vale, fa per gli stregoni quello che è giusto” aveva aggiunto lo stregone russo, “Siamo al vergere di una nuova epoca, di una rivoluzione. Ho esperienza in questo” aveva dichiarato, “Dovremmo accettare che le cose cambino”.<br/>“Vuoi sostituire i cacciatori con i gli stregoni” aveva dichiarato Magnus, “Be, siamo molto più permanenti di loro, disponibili e sì anche illuminati” aveva ammesso Boris; “Forse anche un po’ stantii” aveva commentato offeso Magnus, prima di sorridere, “Su una cosa hai ragione però: siamo prossimi ad una rivoluzione ed Alec la guiderà. Perché è buono e pieno d’amore, ha creduto in questa unione più di chiunque altro io abbia mai conosciuto, perfino me” aveva dichiarato.<br/>Aveva ricordato quel passionale bacio, dato all’assemblea del Conclave, prima dell’Alleanza.<br/>Stavano andando verso il futuro ed Alec ne era lo sfolgorante simbolo.</p>
<p>“Non ti farò cambiare idea, immagino, l’amore ti ha offuscato la mente” aveva dichiarato Boris con un tono divertito, “Infondo sei anche padre di uno shadowhunter” aveva aggiunto più piccato.<br/>“Mi hai beccato” aveva detto Magnus, “L’amore mi rende sempre più morbido” aveva detto con finta accondiscendenza, celando il fastidio, pensando al suo piccolo Rafael, ad Amsterdam.<br/>Doveva mandare un messaggio di fuoco ad Alec ed Isabelle, immediatamente.</p>
<p>“Toglimi un dubbio: di chi sei l’araldo?” aveva chiesto poi. L’infame Felipe o l’astiosa Eleonora?<br/>“Per il futuro Cancelliere del Consiglio a Spirale, Magnus” aveva dichiarato Boris con innocenza, “E per ogni giovane stregone a questo mondo” aveva aggiunto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sembra che tu ti sia seduto su istrice” lo aveva acconto Ej, “Buona battuta” aveva detto Magnus con una certa irrequietezza, mentre osservava i suoi due compagni. Ej era rigida come una spada, Ragnor lanciava verso di lui sguardi obliqui, mentre se ne stava chinato, con i talloni, alzati al bordo di un lago artificiale per guardare carpe grosse come maialini, nuotare felici. “Problemi?” aveva chiesto.<br/>“E quando mai non ne abbiamo?” era stata la pigra risposta di Magnus. “Lo avevo detto a Catarina che era stata un’idea stupida quella di trasferirmi ad Idris e lasciarti da solo, prima un radicale come Boris Vanka e poi …” aveva fatto una pausa. “Possiamo appurare che Alec è una persona fantastica di cui innamorarsi?” aveva chiesto retorico Magnus. “Ammetto il mio torto, ma il radicale…” aveva ricordato Ragnor. Magnus avrebbe voluto dire fosse Solo Sesso, ma per quanto Magnus fosse un libertino, per lui non lo era mai davvero solo una questione fisica, “Il nostro è solo un farci compagnia reciprocata, erano gli anni Novanta, c’erano le Spice Girls, i Backstreet-boys e i pantaloni a vita bassa” si era giustificato Magnus. “Preistoria” aveva scherzato Ej, con un sorriso divertito.<br/>Ragnor aveva stoccato uno sguardo piuttosto ferreo al suo amico, “Sì, se te lo starai chiedendo, ci saranno problemi, ma non ho idea se sia colpa di Eleonora o Felipe” aveva dichiarato.<br/>“Non nominarmi quell’infame hijio de bruja” aveva stroncato Ragnor, in uno spagnolo aspro, che si sviluppava sempre quando parlava di Felipe. Retaggio di quella loro permanenza con i fratelli Silenti – in cui avevano conosciuto proprio Felipe, il finto inquisitore. “Chi sono?” aveva chiesto Ej con una punta di vistoso interesse, “Due malefici stregoni, circa” aveva declinato Magnus brevemente, “Eleonora è solo una persona difficile” aveva replicato Ragnor, “Non ti ricordi la meravigliosa sbronza che ci siamo presi alla festa di Compleanno di Madame Pompadour?” aveva detto con una punta di divertimento il suo amico. La splendida e fulgente amante di Luigi XV, non aveva frequentato molto Parigi, o la Francia di quei tempi – aveva finito per vivere lì durante la rivoluzione, il solito fortunato – ma ricordava di aver partecipato a certe pittoresche feste.<br/>“Si, me lo ricordo” aveva concesso Magnus, probabilmente ricordando l’unica sera in cui aveva visto l’infelice Eleonora Pera ridere. “Vediamo il resto del Giardino? Ci sono delle sculture fatte con le piante, un vero orto ed anche la riva del fiume dove si può prendere la barca e quella parte speciale per nascosti” aveva ripreso Ej, “Infondo, per l’appuntamento ci manca ancora una buona ora” aveva detto.<br/>“Ma si dai, ho bisogno di liberare la testa” aveva risposto schietto Magnus</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Che è un evento accaduto in epoca Vittoriana (sebbene Vittoria era regina da relativamente poco tempo)</p>
<p>[2] Fort Ross è un insediamento russo, nella California, dell’Impero Russo, fondato nel 1812 e ceduto agli Svizzeri nel 1841. Boris è nato in quello stretto lasso di tempo (facendo effettivamente di lui uno stregone molto giovane, nel senso anche se fosse nato alla fine, avrebbe circa un ventennio in più di Tessa) ponendolo dunque nella condizione di essere russo-americano. Per me è nato nel 1821, così a caso. (Poi breve storia triste: è tornato in Russia, quando hanno abbandonato la colonia americana e poi ha cominciato la sua scalata come talentuoso stregone russo ed ha avuto un ruolo di prestigio con il Comunismo, ma poi è andato male. Onestamente ho pensato di non inserire questa cosa per non appesantire troppo il testo)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Puoi essere e smettere di essere qualsiasi cosa, tranne un genitore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="big">
    <span class="big">Puoi essere e smettere di essere qualsiasi cosa, tranne un genitore</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec aveva dato un bacio a suo marito sulle labbra, si era allontanato lentamente, poi, ma Magnus lo aveva inseguito con la bocca, rubandone un altro, poi aveva sorriso con delicatezza, dopo avergli accarezzato una guancia con gentilezza.<br/>Si era chinato all’altezza di Rafael ed aveva sussurrato qualcosa in spagnolo a suo figlio.<br/>All’inizio loro figlio non parlava altra lingua che quella, ma era stato molto abile nell’apprendere l’inglese, però lui e Magnus ogni tanto la parlavano comunque, infondo era la lingua di nascita di Rafael ed era una delle prime che suo marito aveva imparato. Anche Alec la stava studiando, ma non era particolarmente ecclettico in quello studio.<br/>Di quello che aveva detto suo marito aveva compreso alcune cose. “Proteggi” e “Papà” ed immaginava che fosse più sul genere ‘Proteggi papà per me’ che ‘Papà ti proteggerà’.<br/>“Lo farò!” aveva sinceramente giurato Rafael, in inglese, prima di farsi abbracciare – e strapazzare – da Magnus.<br/>Non era stato un addio particolarmente lungo ne sofferto, probabilmente si sarebbero rivisti in giornata, ma Alec aveva comunque un certo senso di magone. Era la prima volta che lui e Magnus erano ambedue lontani dal loro piccolo mirtillo, dalla parentesi di Shangai, ed ora si stavano di nuovo separando.<br/>Magnus aveva baciato loro figlio sulla fronte e poi aveva baciato di nuovo lui, prima di seguire Ragnor verso il treno, accompagnati da una divertita Ej.<br/>“Spero non combini niente di pericoloso” Alec aveva sentito la voce di Magriet cristallina alle sue spalle, ammiccando a sua nipote, che si era accodata a Ragnor – funereo – e Magnus. “Puoi provare a proteggerli dal mondo, ma sei destinata a fallire” aveva dichiarato poi, mesa.<br/>“So cosa provi” aveva dichiarato Magnus, lanciando uno sguardo a Rafael, che era lì, nella sua mano ma aveva gli occhi luminosi rivolti verso i treni.<br/>“Ho tirato su io, Ej da quando aveva sette anni, praticamente è mia figlia” aveva dichiarato Magriet, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno, “Come Deidre” aveva aggiunto.<br/>Alec poteva comprendere quel sentimento bene, Jace prima di essere il suo parabatai era suo fratello, come Izzy e come era stato Max ed i suoi figli erano i suoi figli anche se non condividevano neanche una goccia di sangue, Alec non gli amava meno che se l’avessero avuta.<br/>“Tranquilla Magnus la proteggerà” aveva detto alla donna con sicurezza.<br/>Magriet aveva sorriso, era una persona spigolosa in tutto anche nel sorriso, “Me lo auguro. Spero non sia il sommo stregone di Brooklyn solo per simpatia, lo dico perché Bo lo è” aveva detto con una punta di cattiveria, che aveva fatto scuotere il capo scuro di Alec.<br/>“Sono felice comunque che tu sia divenuto console, ho votato per te d’altronde” aveva confessato Magriet, “Certo se un decennio fa me l’avessero detto non ci avrei mai creduto” aveva dichiarato.<br/>Alec le aveva rivolto uno sguardo piuttosto confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia, “Pregiudizi e cose insulse come figli ombre dei propri padri. O almeno diceva sempre così il mio” aveva raccontato con voce spenta.<br/>“Gisbert Ipke Zwartekust” aveva detto Magriet imitando un tono pomposo, come se si stesse rivolgendo al Re di Olanda in persona, “In realtà era un buono terribilmente borioso, presuntuoso ed in alcuni momenti anche terribilmente bigotto ma era il mio paus e io ero la sua prinses” aveva dichiarato lei.<br/>Alec le aveva sorriso di rimando, poi aveva scompigliato i capelli di suo figlio, che osservava i due con interesse. Doveva ammettere di ritrovarsi anche su quegli ultimi pensieri, sebbene facesse male, ancora male, pensare a suo padre. “Cos’è Paus?” aveva chiesto Rafael con i suoi occhi miele, “Papà” aveva dichiarato Magriet, “E Bigotto?” aveva chiesto poi suo figlio scambiando forse anche quella parola per una olandese.<br/>Rafael era una spugna per quanto imparava in fretta l’inglese, ma alcune cose restavano per lui ostiche; “Qualcuno che spero vivamente tu non debba mai incontrare” aveva dichiarato poi Magriet materna, dolce, qualcosa che si sposava male con la sua rigidità, accarezzando con le nocche la guancia del bambino.<br/>“Tuo padre votò perché i miei genitori fossero rinchiusi nella Città di Ossa” aveva ricordato Alec, in qualche meandro della sua testa, nella sua memoria, non sapeva esattamente da dove l’avesse tirata fuori.<br/>Magriet aveva annuito, un leggero colorito rosato di imbarazzo, “Colpevole” aveva riconosciuto lei, “Nonostante abbia vissuto tutta la vita senza mai riconoscere un nascosto o un mondano come suo pari, mio padre credeva ciecamente nell’Istituzione e nel sacro ruolo dei Cacciatori – e non riusciva a tollerare che chi ne aveva fatto un tale sprezzo ne uscisse impunito” aveva dichiarato.<br/>Alec non credeva che i suoi genitori ne fossero usciti in quella maniera, ma forse, ad occhio esterno la loro punizione poteva risultare lieve, un esilio a New York, a capo di un istituto, rispetto ad altri.<br/>“Mia madre era solo preoccupata di come ti avrebbero cresciuto” aveva aggiunto calma, poi, “Sono felice di sapere che entrambi avevano torto” aveva aggiunto, con un sorriso un po’ più sofista sulle labbra.<br/>“Anche io” aveva concordato Alec, mentre suo figlio osservava quello scambio di battute confuso.<br/>“Rafael ti andrebbe di comprare della cioccolata?” aveva chiesto Magriet poi, rivolgendosi a suo figlio, “Ne, volevo prendere per Deidre” aveva dichiarato.</p><p> </p><p>“Non hai mai avuto problemi con le barche” aveva valutato Alec, osservando sua sorella con un cipiglio preoccupato.<br/>“Non ho mai vissuto così tanto su una barca” si era difesa sua sorella, sollevandosi, lanciando uno sguardo nauseato alla bacinella, prima di roteare gli occhi.<br/>Il ponte dell’istituto di Amsterdam, continuava a mostrare la pittoresca città dai suoi canali. Alec era ammirato da quanto suo figlio Rafael ne fosse entusiasta, meno erano Izzy che aveva cominciato ad accusare i sintomi di un paio di giorni in barca ed il povero Danny, continuamente distratto dalle nudità evidenti di Isolde ed un certo interesse di Magriet per lui – che sembrava ricambiare.<br/>Rafael in quel momento aveva perso di vista il panorama della città per girovagare attorno al mondano Henrich, che approfittava del bel tempo, per stare all’aperto e leggere il suo libro, con ancora le macchie di cioccolata sulle labbra.<br/>Il mondano doveva dare un esame, perché era un universitario a quanto pareva.<br/>Era strano come pensiero: uno studente.<br/>Ne Alec ne Izzy ne Jace avevano mai sentito il bisogno di esserlo, universitari, ma aveva notato nel corso degli anni come quello avesse frustrato ambedue i suoi futuri cognati, Simon più di Clary e più di quanto avesse sofferto rinunciare alla sua band con gli amici mondani.<br/>Alec non si era mai sentito così sfacciato da voler chiedere bene, differentemente da Izzy – e Jace – ma forse perché in effetti per loro quello poteva essere un problema.<br/>Erano stati educati così, Clary era nata Shadowhunters e Simon lo era diventato, ma erano cresciuti come Mondani ed un certo senso una parte di loro lo era rimasta per sempre, avevano avuto un percorso prima … e sarebbe stato come se Alec improvvisamente non fosse più stato un cacciatore.<br/>Suo figlio Rafael sembrava apprezzare il frequentare anche le attività mondane, come la colonia estiva e Jocelyn li aveva invitati a provare anche con una vera scuola, ma per Alec sembrava difficile dividersi tra l’addestramento e l’educazione da cacciatore e il mondo scolastico.<br/>Quanto era fattibile studiare l’enochiano, il latino, la geometria, allenarsi come cacciatore e partecipare alle partite di calcio?<br/>“Quando andiamo all’Aia?” aveva chiesto sua sorella, risvegliandolo dal suo stato perso, “In giornata, chiamo la mamma ora” aveva stabilito.<br/>Era anche preoccupato per Magnus, domandandosi come sarebbe andato a fine il suo incontro con la Stregona di Leiden, chiedendosi quanto ancora del mondo di Magnus li fosse ignoto.<br/>Aveva letto il suo diario, aveva saputo dei suoi amori ed amanti, aveva conosciuto i suoi amici ed aveva sentito le sue storie, ma ancora tanto della vita del suo compagno, di suo marito erano per lui ignoti.<br/>Sapeva che sarebbe stato così anche se Magnus non fosse stato uno stregone vecchio di quattrocento anni, ma quello pesava ancora di più.<br/>Certi momenti Alec lo aveva superato, certi altri no, come in quei giorni, in cui Alec aveva sentito il suo compagno vomitare nomi e nomi di illustri sconosciuti, come se fossero stati i suoi buoni amici che incontrava ogni sera al pub.</p><p>“Guarda, Mirtillo, è papà” aveva sentito la voce di Jace bella melodiosa dall’altra parte della videocamera del cellulare, aveva chiamato Maryse, ma era stato il suo parabatai a rispondere, con un sorriso raggiante e Max, festoso, sulle gambe.<br/>“Ciao Mirtillo” aveva detto subito Alec, sentendo una fitta nel suo petto a non poter stringere suo figlio in quel momento e alla mancanza che sentiva nel cuore in quel momento.<br/>Alec lo aveva saputo, dal primo momento che lo aveva preso in braccio e lo aveva chiamato suo, che nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso, che la sua vita non sarebbe potuta essere più quella di Alec Lightwood cacciatore, ma sarebbe stato prima un padre, che tutta la sua vita sarebbe stata devota a Max e poi Rafael.<br/>Anche in quel momento che era il Console, nella crisi più profonda mai vissuta dal mondo Nascosto dall’apertura del Sentiero da parte di Samael, Alec si sentiva prima un padre.<br/>Max lo aveva salutato a gran voce e gran gioia, con gli occhi luminosi, facendo scintillare le sue dita di magia.<br/>“Ti stai comportando bene, non stai facendo impazzire lo zio Jace?” aveva domandato subito Alec.<br/>“No!” aveva risposto risoluto suo figlio.<br/>“No a quale dei due?” aveva chiesto Alec, godendosi un espressione confusa di suo figlio per un secondo, “Sono un bravo bambino” aveva stabilito perentorio, “E zia Clary lo dirà a babbo natale” aveva aggiunto.<br/>Alec aveva guardato Jace, che aveva mimato con le labbra un ‘te lo spiego dopo’.<br/>Aveva continuato ad interrogare il suo piccolo Mirtillo, evitando accuratamente ogni parola relativa a Magnus e perché non fosse lì, sapeva che aveva provato a chiamare quella mattina, prima di prendere il treno per Leiden, ma il Mirtillo dormiva ancora.<br/>“Rafeeeee! Vieni a salutare tuo fratello!” aveva esclamato con vigore Alec attirando l’attenzione di suo figlio, perché smettesse di cercare di leggere a tutti i costi il libro di Henrich, nonostante fosse in olandese.<br/>Rafael era arrivato subito, con un sorriso bello pieno, “Oh! Puffo!” gli aveva detto chiaro, Max aveva fatto una smorfia a suo fratello, “Zio Jace! Questo posto è fantastico ed amo la cucina” aveva esclamato subito, riconoscendo immediatamente il biondo, “Rafeee” aveva dichiarato Max, “Voglio mangiare anche io” aveva aggiunto poi, con sicurezza, “Papino ha promesso di farlo!” aveva dichiarato subito Rafael “Proprio oggi!” aveva ricordato le parole che il padre gli aveva detto alla stazione.<br/>Gli occhi di Max si erano illuminati come stelle, “Oh, che bello! Dove è papino?” aveva chiesto subito.<br/>Alec aveva avuto una certa prontezza di riflessi – merito di anni di caccia ai demoni e che da quando era diventato padre si era fatto crescere gli occhi anche dietro la testa – ed aveva urlato immediatamente: “Izzy vuoi venire a parlare con tuo nipote?”<br/>L’attimo dopo Isabelle ancora grigia in viso era venuta verso di loro per salutare.<br/>“Oh, sembra che ti abbia preso un mostro shax in faccia” aveva commentato Jace, guardando sua sorella, “Sono su una barca, Jace, tu che scusa hai?” aveva risposto schietta quella, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.<br/>Poi davanti il faccino blu di suo nipote si era sciolto terribilmente, “Oh, la prossima volta verrai con noi, Mirtillo, portiamo anche Simon – Jace no che è cattivo” aveva replicato Izzy.<br/>“Niente Babbo Natale per zio Jace” aveva confermato Max con un tono terribilmente sicuro.<br/>Era sicuramente il bambino più fermo di sempre, buono, gli sarebbe stato utile nella vita, “E neanche per Papà e Papino che mi hanno lasciato qui” aveva aggiunto perentorio.<br/>Il resto delle chiacchiere si era esaurito in fretta, per quanto Alec avrebbe voluto rimanere a parlare ancora con suo figlio, avevano un mestiere da fare.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo rimanere di guardia con il bambino?” aveva domandato Danny Graymark con espressione contrita, “Si, con Henrich, Grootmoder e … Zieg, mi pare” aveva spiegato subito Izzy, “Non possiamo lasciare Amsterdam senza valenti Shadowhunters, oltre che mio nipote ovviamente” aveva sottolineato, “Ed io non conosco questi olandesi, ma conosco te, mi hai spaccato il naso più di una volta, mi fido” aveva stabilito tassativa Isabelle, prima di sistemarsi con sicurezza il guanto di pelle dura sulle mani.<br/>Indossava i pantaloni di pelle nera resistente, gli anfibi ed una maglietta aderente, lo stilo legato alla coscia ed il frustino nella forma di serpente brillante al polso.<br/>Aveva ancora una carnagione grigiolina sul viso, ma si stava dando un certo tono. Magriet al suo fianco indossava lo stesso abbigliamento, solo che aveva legato delle protezioni alle ginocchia e i gomiti.<br/>La piccola bambina, coetanea di Rafael, Deidre, la guardava piena di aspettativa e preoccupazione, somigliava molto alla donna, stesso viso chiaro come una perla ed i capelli biondissimi.<br/>Dagli sguardi che Alec aveva visto lanciare Magriet a Danny, poteva indovinare non ci fosse nessun compagno della donna. Non erano fatti suoi ed aveva preferito non indagare in alcuna maniera, sarebbe sembrato indelicato fare domande, si conoscevano da troppo poco. Una volta Alec aveva preteso, a Shangai, di conoscere tutti i segreti di uno shadowhunter, in quel momento, più maturo, riconosceva di poter chiedere e pretendere solo quelli inerenti alla caccia e alla sacralità della loro missione.<br/>Magriet si era apposta chinata per accarezzare la testa della bambina e sussurrandole parole di conforto in quella che immaginava dovesse essere olandese, le aveva anche accarezzato il viso, gioviale. Deidre aveva sorriso dando poi un bacio sulla guancia di sua madre e saltellando poi per raggiungere Rafael ed Henrich.<br/>Suo figlio aveva accolto la bambina con un sorriso allegro e pieno di gioia.<br/>All’infuori di suo fratello Max, Rafael non aveva altri amici, coetanei con cui stare, fino a che non avevano seguito il consiglio di Jocelyn e l’avevano iscritto alla colonia estiva – sebbene lì dovesse sempre mentire. Doveva essere bello per suo figlio avere una coetanea che conosceva il mondo nascosto.</p><p> </p><p>Per la loro visita non esattamente di piacere all’Istituto dell’Aia, Willem aveva selezionato sé stesso, la sua rigida sorella ed uno Shadowhunters dall’espressione cupa, l’incarnato olivastro ed un pizzetto nero e riccioluto. che Alec ricordava non avesse spiccicato neanche una parola durante il pranzo del giorno prima.<br/>Anche sua moglie Isolde, che per l’occasione aveva dismesso la pelle di foca ed indossava una cotta di maglia di un griglio lucente, che Alec sospettava non fosse ferro, sopra pantaloni neri di pelle. “Alcuni miei amici potrebbero aggiungersi ed altri nascosti” aveva rivelato subito la selkie con estrema sicurezza, “Questa è una guerra di tutti, infondo” aveva ammesso, strizzando gli occhi verso di lui, sfacciata.<br/>Willem si era allungato per baciare sua moglie sulle labbra, con un tocco veloce, ma rassicurante, “Mi piace vederti così” aveva detto, ammiccando al vestiario che la faceva apparire terribilmente simile ad una cacciatrice, “L’unico uomo che può preferire sua moglie vestita che no” aveva risposto Isolde fingendosi offesa.<br/>“Non è pericoloso per te lasciare la pelliccia?” aveva domandato Isabelle avvicinandosi alla donna, “Grazie per l’interessamento” aveva risposto prontamente quella, con una certa dolcezza, “Ma ho lasciato tutto a Grootmoder … Credo che Satana in persona abbia paura di quella donna” aveva ammesso sfacciata, guadagnando una gomitata da suo marito, “Inoltre durante la Pace Fredda l’Istituto di Amsterdam ha difeso strenuamente il mio tesoro” aveva dichiarato, “Non avrei mai pensato a luogo più sicuro”.<br/>“Poi sono curiosa di sapere come è andata tra voi, adoro il gossip nascosto” aveva ridacchio Isabelle con un certo divertimento, “Oh, si è una storia tremendamente bagnata” aveva risposto Isolde.<br/>“Non è un eufemismo” aveva chiarito Willem.<br/>Alec non sapeva molto dei rituali di corteggiamento delle ondine, immaginava che di quei tempi, come quasi tutti i fey, le cose non fossero troppo diverse dal resto dell’universo, ma una volta ricordava di aver letto in un libro che era coinvolta la pelle di foca.<br/>“Stiamo aspettando Bo, sarà qui in fretta, Alec” aveva detto subito Willem, guardando Alec, per giustificare perché stessero ancora temporeggiando.<br/>Il capo dell’Istituto di Amsterdam si era rivolto a lui con titoli formali solo nelle prime due ore, che si erano conosciuti, preferendo di gran lunga l’informalità.<br/>Anche Alec la preferiva, si sentiva sempre un po’ stordito, quando la gente lo appellava ‘Console Lightwood’ come se stessero parlando di qualcun altro.<br/>A volte pensava si riferissero a suo padre, anche se non era mai stato Console … e non era più lì. Era strano essere il Console.<br/>Lo aveva desiderato sì, così come aveva desiderato cambiare il mondo, ma la cosa lo disorientava ugualmente.<br/>Magriet li aveva raggiunti, aveva un’espressione tesa sul viso, sfoggiava una lama bastarda, che teneva legata con una cinta che attraversava il busto di traverso.<br/>“Spero che Ej e i vostri amici stiano bene” aveva detto alla fine con ancora una punta di preoccupazione, “Stiamo andando noi a combattere” aveva valutato Izzy, “Sì, ma mia sorella non può smettere di preoccuparsi” aveva dichiarato Willem con un sorriso bonario, dando una pacca sulle spalle della sorella. “Iemand zal het moeten doen[1]” aveva replicato Magriet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bo DeWit era arrivato con un certo ritardo.<br/>Non ci volle molto né per Alec, né per Izzy, stabilire fosse un personaggio piuttosto pittoresco. Era piuttosto alto, anche per gli standard degli uomini del nord. La sua pelle era coriacea e squamata come quella di un rettile, di un bianco perlaceo, con sfumature grigiastre. Gli occhi erano gialli e con la pupilla verticale.<br/>Tutto di lui urlava: Rettile! Nonostante avesse la corporatura di un uomo ed anche cinque dita per mano.<br/>“Audace!” si era lasciata incantare Izzy, ammiccando probabilmente alla camicia lasciata aperta sul busto, che esibiva una serie di palme in campo azzurro.<br/>“Bo, ho l’onore di presentarti il Console Alexander Lightwood e sua sorella Isabelle Lightwood” aveva dichiarato immediatamente Willem, presentendoli per bene. Aveva usato un inglese fluente, forse per avvertire Bo su quale lingua usare.<br/>Bo aveva sorriso, scoprendo una serie di denti aguzzi, un po’ inquietanti, ma tutto sommato nel complesso risultava un po’ buffo. Lo stregone aveva cominciato a dire qualcosa che sembrava l’inizio di un ‘Sono onorato di …’ ma era stato sopraffatto da Magriet e la sua voce imperiosa.<br/>“Sai di essere in ritardo?” aveva domandato schietta quella.<br/>“Maggie, non ci sono i manifesti, ma al momento la comunità degli Stregoni sta passando quello che si chiamerebbe un brutto quarto d’ora” aveva risposto sagace quello.<br/>“Per la questione di Antonius Vir?” aveva indagato Alec, senza molta sottigliezza, probabilmente lo stesso stregone si era fatto la sua idea dall’improvviso desiderio del Famoso Magnus Bane, marito del Console dei Nephilim, e del suo altrettanto noto amico Ragnor Fell, volevano incontrare la somma stregona di Leiden – a quanto pare molto indaffarata.<br/>“Sì, sua altezza” aveva risposto immediatamente Bo.<br/>Alec si era lasciato scivolare quel titolo addosso, “Alec, va bene” aveva aggiunto poi; “Non conosco Antonius, ci ho parlato, credo, una volta” aveva raccontato Bo, cercando di liquidare la faccenda, “Però tu cosa stavi facendo?” aveva chiesto Isolde sfacciata, battendo le ciglia scure.<br/>“Io non ti faccio tutte queste domande quando vai alla Coorte Unseelie” aveva risposto Bo, senza alcuna incertezza. “Ma perché io sono stata l’ultima improbabile Dama di Palazzo della Venticinquesima Principessa[2]” aveva sminuito la questione Isolde.<br/>“Ed io ho sempre ignorato piacevolmente il Consiglio a Spirale” aveva ribattuto Bo, prima di rivolgersi verso Alec ed Izzy.<br/>“Come dicevo per me è un onore incontrarvi … Alec ” aveva dichiarato poi con una certa eleganza, portando una mano sul petto e chinando il capo con eleganza e rispetto.<br/>Isabelle aveva rivolto uno sguardo divertito verso di lui, consapevole di quanto tutto quel formalismo rendeva parecchio rigido Alec.<br/>“Anche per noi lo è” aveva squittito Izzy squillante, pareva incredibilmente divertita dalla situazione. Alec le aveva lanciato uno sguardo leggermente indispettito, “Credo dobbiamo, adesso, arrivare all’Aia ed occuparci dei Pangborn – non permetterò che il morbo che sono questi cacciatori rovinino gli Shadowhunters” aveva dichiarato ferreo.<br/>Credeva in ogni parola.<br/>“Perfetto, mi mancavano queste cose” aveva canticchiato Isabelle, smorzando la tensione che si era venuta a creare dopo l’intervento di Alec.<br/>Willem aveva annuito, dicendo qualcosa al suo stregone di fiducia in quello che doveva essere olandese.<br/>“Bene, aprirò il portale, conosco un posticino dove apparire che non dovrebbe destare troppo sospetto – sapete, l’Aia tende ad essere sempre brulicante di gente … e non possiamo apparire all’Istituto, immagino” aveva rivelato poi Bo, facendo schioccare le dita, piccole scintille di fuoco verde ne erano fuori uscite, poi senza la minima esitazione aveva imposto le mani e dopo un forte brivido di vento, nell’aria si era aperto un vortice verde ribollente e ventoso, che si era poi rischiarato, fino a che non era diventata una finestra su un bugigattolo, nascosto dietro un’ovale perfetto, il cui bordo scintillava di verde brillante.</p><p>“Una domanda veloce” aveva detto poi Alec, attirando l’attenzione di Bo, “Come era parsa la Somma Stregona di Leiden all’idea di incontrare Magnus?” aveva domandato Alec, cercando di mantenere l’espressione più granitica che potesse esibire.<br/>Quello aveva cruciato le labbra, o almeno il taglio sul viso squamato, che somigliava ad una bocca, “Oh, sembrava entusiasta di rivedere il Grande Magnus Bane – a proposito, dispiace a me di averlo mancato – meno per Ragnor Fell, ha sciorinato una serie di epiteti molto poco carini in greco antico” aveva raccontato.<br/>Alec aveva annuito, rincuorato, prima di ascoltare bene le parole dello stregone: “Rivedere?” aveva chiesto.<br/>Magnus non conosceva Justine Vale o così aveva detto ad Alec.<br/>“Basta chiacchiere, ci penserai più avanti” lo aveva richiamato Izzy, “Magnus se la sa cavare e a noi spetta un assedio” aveva dichiarato.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo</p><p>[2] In questo momento si sta rivolgendo ad un’ipotetica sorella di Kieran (che ai tempi in cui governava il padre di quest’ultimo non aveva un gran ruolo, ovvero quello di venticinquesima figlia femmina – ma non venticinquesima figlia, per intendere). Invece il ruolo di Dama di Palazzo era quello più basso tra le dame di compagnia (in importanza decrescente: Sovrintendente della casa, Dama d’Onore e Dama di Gala) secondo la corte francese.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>